


Turtle Bites

by punkish_furball



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkish_furball/pseuds/punkish_furball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UPDATED 3.20.17!! XD A collection of one-shots of varying lengths featuring Kagome with one of our favorite Turtles (or other Ninja Turtle characters). All installments take place in the 2012 series continuity unless stated otherwise. Requests are welcome (but completed at my pace)! X3 Installment 11: Nightmare - Mutant!Kagome X3 (Originally posted to FF .net on 12.26.2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contagion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer for this story: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird (the 2012 series made by Viacom) and InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Merry Christmas one and all! X3
> 
> This is my latest installment in the InuYasha/Turtles fandom. I sincerely hope to see more of these, but I will continue to make my own contributions. Until then, please enjoy! = ^.^ =

**Installment 1: Contagion**

"You ruined my entire life!" Donatello shouted at Raphael as loud as he could after throwing open the door to his room. At the sound of the sudden outburst, Raphael sat up on his bed and lowered his comic, staring at Donatello blankly.

"Think you could be a little more specific about that?" he asked, only mildly interested in the explanation. Donatello ignored the question.

"You wrecked everything!" he continued to rant, "All my plans! All my charts! They're completely worthless now! All because of you and your girlfriend!"

Raphael narrowed his eyes and placed his comic book aside. "What does Kagome have to do with this?"

"You don't even know?" Donatello asked, exasperated, "You're the worst!"

Raphael abruptly stood and followed Donnie as he stomped into the hallway.

Higurashi Kagome was an odd girl from Japan who, by chance, happened to spot the Turtles in action one night as she was walking home. Since then, she was always popping up whenever they went out, trying to speak to them and wielding a strange bow that fired bright, pink arrows.

They avoided her as long as they could—or not at all in Michelangelo's case—but Kagome's unrelenting persistence and kindness wore them down. Raphael held out the longest, resisting her bell-like giggles, sparkling blue eyes, and dazzling smiles. Ironically, his behavior only drew her in closer and, eventually, he put up no resistance.

"Don't walk away from me!" he shouted, following Donatello through the living room, "What happened to Kagome?"

"Kagome's sick, bro," Michelangelo said from his spot in front of the pinball machine, "Didn't you know?"

"She's sick?" Raphael repeated, immediately worried. He quickly pulled out his T-phone, checking for any missed calls or text messages from Kagome. There were none.

"Weird. Why didn't she tell me?" he asked himself.

"Because it's all your fault!" Donatello yelled, angrily turning to Raph, "You and Kagome looked perfect together until you ruined everything! Just when April was warming up the idea of being in a relationship with me! This would have never happened if you took a bath once in a while!"

"What are you talking about? What did I do?"

_"Salmonella!"_

"Who?" Raphael asked.

Donatello sighed and placed a tired hand over his head. "A genus of rod shaped, Gram negative bacteria found in the intestinal tracks of humans and animals including turtles."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Kagome is sick because of a salmonella infection. An infection she got from you," Donnie told Raph, purposely speaking slowly, "You made out with your girlfriend and infected her with _Salmonella_  now April won't come near me!"

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you've all enjoyed the beginnings of a wonderful thing! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you! Until next time, TCB! = ^.^ =
> 
> (edited 12.24.2013)


	2. Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Happy New Year, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on F F .net: VirusYoukaiChild, Gelasia Kidd, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki, Silvog, SHINeeFan23, HalfBlackWolfDemon, redangel2463, kakashixangela, Tenshi Kagome1312, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Itoma, inuluvskags1, fallingyuki, Silversun XD, ChikaneUchiha666, Kitsune's Den, Aryenne, and ZeAwesumOtaku! X3
> 
> This post is one of many for the beginning of the New Year! I hope you all enjoy it and all the others to come. Also, check out my recently updated TMNT/InuYasha crossover, Just a Little Kiss!

**Installment 2: Chemistry**

"This is completely hopeless!" Kagome cried as she dropped her head onto her notebook, audibly whining. Sitting beside her, Donatello reached over and put an awkward hand on her shoulder.

"It's not that bad," he tried to reassure her with a smile.

"Yes, it is," she retorted, her voice muffled.

Donatello rolled his eyes and slipped his hand away. He thought tutoring April in trigonometry was tough, but he had no idea what he signed up for when he agreed to help Kagome with her chemistry homework. The only reason he volunteered to tutor her was to get in April's good graces.

'Too bad that ship sailed a long time ago,' he thought, dismayed.

A few weeks ago, around the same time she first met Kagome, April decided she liked human boys more than boy turtles. At least, Casey Jones was an okay guy when he wasn't on a mutant bashing rampage.

"Kagome, get up," Donnie instructed, "This assignment is due tomorrow, and I don't want to be at this all night." He paused and looked at Kagome's uncovered notebook, skimming through her nearly illegible scribbles.

"I don't see what you don't understand. We're only covering basic salt metathesis reactions."

Kagome lifted her head to stare at Donatello blankly. He sighed.

"Double replacement," he clarified.

When she didn't reply again, he continued, "A chemical reaction where two compounds exchange—"

"I get what you're saying!" Kagome interjected, irritated, "You don't have to talk to me like I'm an idiot."

"I'm sorry," Donnie amended, "Just tell me what you don't understand, so I can help you."

Kagome tiredly ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know. Everything I guess," she admitted, "I sort of understand the concept, but how do I know which compounds are going to make what and how much of it is going to be made? Especially when there's stuff in the equation that doesn't even react with anything else! Why are they even there?"

"Those are catalysts," Donnie stated and paused before he continued his explanation. Despite her difficulty balancing equations, Kagome was a very smart girl. She was always genuinely interested when he explained his new inventions or latest experiments when everyone else didn't even pretend to listen. She even asked questions and added her input, which occasionally proved to be very insightful.

April wasn't the only reason he agreed to help her; Donatello liked Kagome very much.

'I just need to explain everything in terms she would better understand,' he thought.

"Okay," he began once he devised an idea, "Forget the plus signs, the yield arrows, the charges, the numbers, everything!"

"But, if I do that, what's left?" Kagome asked.

"Two compounds that have no choice but to react whenever they are together," Donatello answered, grinning.

"Then what about the catalysts?"

"Even without a catalyst, they'd still react," he replied, "The reaction will only occur slower. The purpose of the catalyst is to bring them closer together."

"Close enough to speed up the inevitable?" Kagome suggested.

"Exactly," Donatello said. He scooted closer to Kagome and gently placed his hand on top of hers, no longer concerned with the contents of her textbooks.

"The two reactants will come together and make something amazing," he continued, grinning when Kagome's face developed a delightful, rosy hue.

"We are still talking about chemistry, right?" she asked.

Donatello leaned in a little closer and, just before he met Kagome's lips, he uttered, "Definitely."

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment. Donnie needed a little love. Next time, it's all Leo! Until then, TCB! = ^.^ =
> 
> (edited 12.31.2013)


	3. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on F F .net: HalfBlackWolfDemon, Aryenne, SHINeeFan23, Spastic Freak, Gelasia Kidd, Iron Mikan Frost-Elric-Uzumaki, ZzsheilahzZ, Silversun XD, Sillvog, redangel2463, fallingyuki, inuluvskags1, ChikaneUchiha666, Kitsune's Den, ZeAwsumOtaku, Kole, and Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi (2x)! XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this short piece featuring our favorite leader in blue. As soon as I'm done with the final edits, I will post a new TMNT/InuYasha crossover titled Storm in a Teacupwhich will feature a Kagome/Leonardo pairing.
> 
> Also, pardon my shameless plug, but I recently updated my Hetalia/InuYasha crossover, Culture Exchanges. Check it out if you have the chance! X3

**Installment 3: Jealousy**

Leonardo's eye twitched as he watched Raphael shamelessly flirt with Master Splinter's newest student, a girl named Kagome. She was a pretty Japanese native with a strange affinity for trouble and an innate spiritual sensitivity which prompted Splinter to offer his teachings.

Leo confronted her several weeks ago in an alley holding a canister of Mutagen under her arm. After an extremely awkward and unprecedented conversation, she handed it over without incident and even made him blush she told him he was cute for a giant mutant turtle. One thing led to another and she ended up in the lair's dojo side by side with the Turtles and April.

Naturally with her charming personality and cheerful attitude, Kagome won over the Turtles, their  _sensei_ , and April.

'Some more than others,' Leo thought, bitter.

Since the day she joined their training sessions, Raphael one upped him during each one with more zeal than before, immediately bragging to Kagome afterward. The  _miko_ , as Master Splinter referred to her once or twice, was obviously impressed. It was one thing for the two of them to be rivals on the battlefield, but competing for a girl's attentions was a completely different type of combat, one that Leonardo consistently fell short in. Whenever he spoke to Kagome, they always ended up talking about the results of nightly patrols or upcoming mission specs, never anything personal no matter how much he tried to. When they were together, he couldn't help feeling too awkward to talk about anything else.

Now, the very sight of her and Raphael together could—and usually did—make Leonardo sick to his stomach. Then again, if Raph didn't do this, he would have never realized he liked Kagome so much.

He grunted when Raphael appeared and roughly clapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Leo!" he told him, "I'm sure you'll handle leading the mission next time without me bailing you out, okay?"

Exasperated, Leo pushed him out of the way and stomped to his room, closing the door with a loud slam.

"If you think you're so tough, you be leader. I'm out!"

"What did you do?" Donatello asked as he approached.

"Do?" Raphael angrily repeated, "I didn't do anything."

Kagome walked over to the two turtles and said, "Calm down, Raph. I'm sure Leonardo will come around soon enough."

"Whatever you say."

However, hours later when the time came for the team to depart for their nightly patrol, Leonardo still didn't leave his room. He remained reclined on his bed even when there was timid knock at his door. He only knew of two people who knocked before entering his room, and Splinter's would have been a bit more forceful.

"Come in," he instructed.

As he expected, Kagome walked inside and sat on the edge of his bed so he could face her.

"So I'm guessing you already know why I'm here," she began.

"Yeah, I know," he responded, "Did Master Splinter send you?"

"No, I decided to check on you on my own."

It surprised Leonardo that she thought of him, but he liked it. On impulse, he told her so.

Kagome giggled. "It's nice to know you value my opinion so much."

Leo huffed and rolled on his side so Kagome couldn't see the self-conscious look on his face.

"Not as much as you value Raphael," he countered.

He stiffened when Kagome sighed, clearly disheartened by his comment. He immediately regretted saying it.

"You don't get it at all," she begrudgingly said, "Then again, I guess boys are the same no matter what species they are."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, still not turning to face her.

"I've been in this exact situation before," she continued, "With no warning, you go off and brood without letting anyone else know exactly what's on your mind. Now we all have to sit around and try to figure out what you're thinking, worrying that we did something or said something that may have upset you."

Leonardo snorted. "I guarantee the others are not that hung up on this."

"Well, I'm not exactly speaking on their behalf," Kagome clarified, wearing a slight grimace.

"You mean…?" Leo immediately turned over and sat up, looking her in the eye.

"Kagome, I'm not mad at you."

"I know, but I can't help but feel somewhat responsible," she confessed, "You think I'd learn to be more direct by now."

"I don't understand. You came in here because of the mission, right?"

"Partly. But there is another reason I wanted to talk to you."

-O0o0O-

Raphael growled as he continued to pound on Leonardo's bedroom door. At first, he thought it was a good idea when Kagome volunteered to retrieve him, but, as Leonardo's absence persisted, he was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Get out of there, you big cry baby!" he demanded.

"Raphael, relax!" Donatello urged him.

"Yeah," Michelangelo added, "Kagome went in there like ten minutes ago. Let her work her magic, bro."

"We should have been gone way before now!" Raphael shouted and turned back to the door, "If you're not out in the next five seconds, we're leaving without you!"

Soon after he spoke, Leonardo opened the door and emerged, a wide grin stretched across his face.

"Sorry for the wait, guys," he amended, still smiling, "Let's get going."

The trio of turtles remained still as their leader strode passed them as though nothing happened. Kagome followed after, pausing to stand in the doorway.

"What did you do to him?" Raphael abruptly asked her.

Kagome shrugged and replied, "I got him out of his room just like I said I would."

"But how?" Donatello pressed.

"I already told you." Michelangelo paused then whispered, "Magic."

"Hey, guys!" Leo called out from the Shellraiser, "If you don't hurry up, I'll leave you behind."

Kagome chuckled as the three turtles ran after Leo. Raph lagged behind for a split second, promising the two of them will speak later. She only nodded before she turned and slowly made her way to the dojo. He wouldn't believe what happened when she told him even though she actually took his advice. A subtle blush appeared on her cheeks; she could barely believe it herself.

_-O0o0O-_

Leonardo smirked as Kagome sat across from him, her head turned and her hands nervously twisting the hem of her skirt. She was absolutely adorable.

"You like me," he confidently stated.

"Don't rub it in!" she retorted as she looked back at him, "I wanted to tell you sooner, but the timing was never right before now. To be honest, I thought you would have figured it out."

"Well," Leo began to admit, "I actually thought that you and Raph were—"

"Seriously?" Kagome uttered, "Me and Raphael?" She chuckled at the look on Leo's face, thoroughly enjoying her chance at the upper hand.

"What was I supposed to think?" he countered, "The two of you are always talking and hanging out when you leave the lair. You seem really close."

"Of course we do. We are close," she stated matter-of-factly, "I also play video games with Mikey and help him cook his pizza creations and spar with Donnie after he helps me with my homework. It's what friends do."

"Okay. I get it." He paused and quietly added, "You spar with Donnie?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's a very patient teacher when he has a competent pupil. Besides, there's a lot of stuff I do that you're overlooking."

"Like what?"

She began her list, holding up a finger for each item. "I watch  _Space_   _Heroes_  with you even though I hate it, I always make sure I'm here when you come back from patrol just so I can talk to you, I take care of your injuries even when you don't want me to, I find reasons to stay in the dojo while you're practicing with your katana so I can watch you, and a bunch of other things it wouldn't do me any good to name because I don't want your ego to get any bigger than it already is right now."

Leonardo smiled and replied, "I think I can figure the rest out on my own."

He wanted nothing more than to continue sitting here with Kagome, but, if the commotion beyond his doorway was any indication, their time together was quickly growing short. Leonardo reached out and placed his hand on top of Kagome's resting in her lap.

"I should probably get going before Raphael breaks my door down," he told her, "We can finish talking about…us when I get back."

"Sounds good, but there is one more thing I wanted to do before you leave."

Kagome slipped her hand from Leo's and placed one on each side of his face. In one fluid motion, she leaned forward and slanted her head, firmly placing her lips to his. Leonardo remained still until Kagome pulled away, too stunned to fully participate in the kiss. He was visibly disappointed when it ended.

"We can pick this up when you get back too. Until then,  _ganbatte_ , Leo-kun."

_-O0o0O-_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment. The next one will be Kagome/Raphael, a follow-up to Contagion. After that, it'll be Kagome/Chris Bradford as requested by Kole. Until next time, TCB! = ^.^ =
> 
> (edited 01.23.2013)


	4. Remedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on F F .net: SHINeeFan23, Aryenne, redangel2463, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Spastic Freak, Silversun XD, Sillvog, inuluvskags1, GiggleboxGirlie, ChikaneUchiha666, Orihime-San, fallingyuki, Kitsune's Den, callmeBaby'08 (2x), xXxBloodyPrincess01xXx, and Kishin Asura90! X3
> 
> So I felt badly about how Raph ended up in the first installment that I wrote this little follow-up piece. I hope you enjoy it! X3

**Installment 4: Remedy**

Kagome quickly sat up when she heard a knock at her bedroom door ready to greet her latest visitor. For the past three days, she was confined to her bed with what her classmates and teachers believed was food poisoning from cheap sushi. Three, wretched days of spewing bodily fluids, constant dry heaving, and stabbing pains in her abdomen.

'At least, it's finally over!' she thought, relieved. Better still, her uncle Murakami allowed her an extra day home to relax before returning to school.

"Come in," she called out. As instructed, April O'Neil, her new friend and classmate, walked inside and approached Kagome's bedside.

"Hey, Kagome. How are you feeling?" she asked her bedridden friend.

"Much, much better," Kagome answered. She paused then added with a crooked grin, "So you can ditch the med gear anytime you want."

April sheepishly chuckled as she slipped the surgical mask from her face and tucked it in her back pocket. "Sorry. I was just being cautious. I can't handle anymore absences this semester."

"I understand; I'm only teasing you," Kagome replied, "Thanks for checking up on me while my uncle's running the restaurant."

"No problem. When do you think you'll be ready to go back to class?"

"Maybe in a day or two once I finish all this work I've missed," Kagome said, tiredly glancing at the assorted pile of textbooks, binders, and paper printouts on her desk, some of which April delivered herself.

April grinned. "Don't worry. I promise I'll bring you all the answers by tomorrow."

"You're a life saver, April!" Kagome gratefully replied then looked at her bedside alarm clock.

"You better get going before you miss tonight's training."

"Yeah. You need anything before I leave."

"Just tell  _sensei_  I should be back on my feet in time to make it to tomorrow's session." Based on what April told her, Master Splinter was concerned with her absence and awaited her return to her training without asking for specifics.

"Got it. See you later, Kagome."

When April stood and stepped into the hallway, she ran into Raphael before she could reach the stairwell. She was noticeably shocked. He didn't seem to be aware Kagome was sick before now, and Kagome would have mentioned if he was coming to visit especially if she told her she was sick. Curiously, the turtle was carrying a large serving tray and wearing a shoulder bag and a surgical mask fastened around his head.

"Hey there, Raph," she greeted him, "What brings you here?"

"I came to see Kagome," he answered, his voice flat and muffled.

"Oh, you do know she's sick, right? I don't think…"

April trailed off when she saw the defeated look on Raphael's face, a very uncharacteristic expression for the gruff, confident turtle. It seemed that, not only did he found out his girlfriend was ill, he also found out exactly how she got sick.

"I mean, go right ahead," April quickly amended and stepped away from the door, continuing her path out of the apartment. As curious as she was, the couple needed their privacy. Besides, she could count on Kagome to fill her in later.

With the redhead gone, Raphael took a deep breath before he opened the door to Kagome's room without knocking, balancing the tray on one hand.

"Raphael!" Kagome exclaimed when she saw him in her doorway, surprised but happy to see him. Then again, she should have expected he would show up sooner or later. Her illness—and the embarrassment that resulted when she learned how she contracted it—prevented her from contacting him.

"Hey, K," he nervously greeted her, "I heard you're sick so I came to see you."

"That's sweet," she told him with a grin, "I wanted to tell you, but—"

"It's okay! I don't mind," he insisted, "I just wanted to bring you something to make you feel better. So here!" By the time he finished speaking, Raphael's voice rose to a rough shout.

Kagome blinked owlishly as she looked down at the tray Raphael abruptly placed in front of her. On top of it was a simple table setting with a large bowl full of a murky, red liquid that emitted a displeasing, burnt odor.

"Raph, what is this?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Vegetable soup," he answered, "I made it myself before I came, and Murakami let me heat it up downstairs."

Kagome gingerly picked up the spoon from the tray and dipped it into the bowl, swirling its contents. There was definitely more contained inside than she first thought.

"Well, it's very interesting," she shakily commented, "When you cook something, you definitely make sure it's thoroughly cooked."

Raphael panicked. "I'll get you everything else!"

"There's no need for that," Kagome reassuringly said, "You made this just for me. How could I not at least try it?"

She slowly ate a spoonful, thoughtfully chewing the limp veggies mingled with the cloudy broth before swallowing with a loud gulp.

"So what do you think?" Raph tentatively asked.

"The flavor is certainly unique. Honestly, this is the worst thing I ever tasted," Kagome reluctantly admitted.

"I'll go get you some water!"

"I'd rather have tea," she said and began to get up, "I'll go make us some."

"No way!" Raphael protested, "I'll do it. You just sit tight. I'll be right back." He hurriedly left the room leaving the tray and Kagome behind.

"What in the world is his problem?" Kagome vocally mused, irritated with Raphael's erratic behavior.

Keeping his distance because she was ill was something she could understand, but, if he was going to behave like this, he could have easily stayed home and waited for her to show up. She huffed and stood, donning her house slippers before walking downstairs to the kitchen. When she peeked inside the entryway, she saw Raphael hanging his head over the counter with his hands planted firmly on its surface.

"What is wrong with me? This is all my fault, and I can't do anything about it!" he berated himself, "I can't even make Kagome a cup of tea!"

'So that's what this has been about,' Kagome realized. She should have known the bogus sushi excuse wouldn't hold up but suspected Raphael had a little help coming to the correct conclusion.

Smiling, she approached the crestfallen turtle from behind and wrapped her arms about his neck.

"Kagome!" he shouted, stiffening, "What are you doing? You should be in bed!"

"I'm fine, Raph," she insisted, "You worry too much."

When he turned around to scold her, she slipped the surgical mask off his face and kissed him, placing her hands on his shell for leverage. In his surprise, Raphael jerked away from her, holding Kagome an arm's length away.

"Don't do that!" he shouted.

Instead of getting upset, Kagome cheekily grinned and retorted, "Why shouldn't I? We are dating, aren't we? It should be expected." Raphael blushed; he always did whenever anyone brought up their relationship so bluntly.

"Because—I'll just get you sick again!" he blurted.

"I'll take my chances."

"But—"

She reached up and pressed a gentle fingertip to his lips.

"Now that we both know about turtle cooties, we'll be careful so I don't get them again, okay?" she told him.

Finally relenting, Raphael smirked and removed her finger, enclosing her hand in his. "As long as I can still kiss you."

"Of course you can," she replied, "Now more over. I'll make us tea and something to eat."

Raphael cringed as he stepped aside. "Was the soup really that bad?

Kagome giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Face it, Raph. You're an amazing boyfriend, but an awful cook."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I've hope you've all enjoyed this latest installment. The next one will be a Chris Bradford/Kagome followed by a friendship piece with April O'Neil and Casey Jones and another one with Mikey. Remember, if you have any requests, please let me know. Until next time, TCB! = ^.^ =
> 
> (edited 02.24.2014)


	5. Allure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on F F .net: Aryenne, ChikaneUchiha666, Silversun XD, Dark Angel Kenzie, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Speedykitten1643, fallingyuki, redangel12463, ZeAwsumOtaku, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Kitsune's Den, Orihime-San, and chibi-Clar! X3
> 
> So this pairing was a bit of challenge to write, but I think I nailed it as close as one could nail it. I'm also working on updates for other stories such as my other TMNT/InuYasha crossover, Just a Little Kiss, and others that are long overdue for a new chapter. Until then, please enjoy!

**Installment 5: Allure**

Chris Bradford quietly growled as he waited for the newest arrival to the Foot Clan's current lair to enter Master Shredder's chambers. His heightened senses due to his recently mutated state were instantly alerted of her presence as she approached, her gait a slow, deliberate saunter.

She was petite but svelte and slender with porcelain skin, pleasing curves, and long raven hair. However, despite her comely figure, the female was equipped and clothed as a formidable ninja in a skintight body suit with detached sleeves, muted red in color with small, white floral patterns on the right shoulder and near the swell of her left thigh. Her hair was bound tightly in a high ponytail, and her face was hidden by an ornate animal inspired mask. Bradford wasn't sure what creature it depicted, but it seemed distinctly canine.

Bradford had no idea who the female was or why Master Shredder ordered him before his throne before he departed for his mission but didn't have long to wonder. His  _sensei_ soon spoke, his voice as deep and commanding as always.

"Bradford," he stated, "As you know, Xever remains incapacitated by his unfortunate mutation, and we cannot afford such a hindrance to prevent us from completing our ultimate goal. To remedy this predicament, I have propositioned an ally of mine from Japan for assistance."

"And this is your ally?" Bradford inferred, incredulously glancing at the female.

Before Shredder could answer, the woman chuckled, her voice pleasant and light.

"Not exactly," she began to explain, "I am under his associate's employ and have been assigned to work with the Foot Clan."

Bradford snorted, his large nostrils flaring. The woman clearly did not know her place. He didn't need Xever's help and he certainly didn't need hers. The way he saw it, the two of them were of the same kind, common thieves and fighters for hire concerned only with personal gain with no true sense of loyalty or honor.

"I am a ninja. I refuse to work with a common mercenary whose loyalty is bought," he announced.

"Silence! You will accept this, Bradford," the Shredder demanded, "I will not tolerate such insolence." He paused to narrow his eyes.

"Or do you dare question me?"

Bradford was quick to make amends. "Of course not,  _sensei_."

"Good," the Shredder replied, "You both know your mission. Now go!"

Bradford bowed respectfully and immediately left the chamber with the female following behind him. As soon as they arrived out of earshot of his  _sensei_ , Bradford stopped and turned just before the woman collided with his back.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Let's get one thing clear. I don't trust you," Bradford stated, sneering, "Cross me, and you won't live long enough to regret it."

She snorted and planted her hands on her hips. "There's no need for you to be so hostile. We're on the same team."

"Is that so? Then how about you show me what you're hiding?" he suggested, "I can't trust someone who won't reveal their face."

The female relaxed her posture, and Bradford was certain she was smirking behind her mask. "Now's not the time for that. Let's rally the troops and head out."

"I don't take orders from you," he gruffly replied and began walking to assembly of Foot Clan ninjas awaiting their orders.

As Bradford and the unnamed  _kunoichi_ continued, he reluctantly put his suspicions aside and decided to focus on the matter at hand. After all, any ally of his master surely wouldn't employ anyone incompetent. On top of that, Master Shredder wouldn't trust his affairs with Hamato Yoshi or ally himself with anyone less than the strongest and the elite. The woman didn't look like much, but he would accept her presence for now.

"So you got a name or what?" Bradford asked just before two of them left the lair with their squadron of soldiers.

He swore he could hear the smile in her voice when she uttered, soft and sweet, "Kagome."

Without further delay, the duo led their brigade throughout the city, not stopping until they arrived in front of their predetermined destination, an office complex the Turtles continually frequented during their recent patrols. The group came to a halt at the eastern side of the building.

"It won't be long before the Turtles arrive," Bradford told his female companion, "You take a squad around back while I remain here."

Kagome huffed, "You can't have forgotten my name already, right?"

"Just do it," he ordered. She lingered for a moment before she finally obeyed, taking half of the Foot soldiers with her.

When Kagome left, Bradford considered his female partner again. She surprised him with her ability to match his pace with no visible show of expending effort or exhibiting fatigue. Ever since his mutation, Bradford's strength and speed dramatically increased though his new form was bulky and difficult to maneuver. Even so, he could easily outlast the other Foot Clan soldiers, yet this woman kept up with him, and, where his movements were awkward, hers possessed a certain poise and grace honed from extensive use. He absently wondered how she obtained such skills.

His thoughts didn't occupy him for long; the Turtles arrived just as he expected, approaching the flank of the building where he and his Foot soldiers lay in wait. They didn't pass the area he told Kagome to oversee, but he was sure she saw them arrive as well. With no further delay, Bradford sent the  _shinobi_ into battle before him. Presumably after seeing his squad do so, Kagome did the same with her own team. While the teenaged mutants were sufficiently distracted, Bradford stepped in and approached the building. He wanted to find out what about it interested Hamato's students. His efforts were halted by the one called Raphael. Bradford snarled as he advanced. He didn't like this Turtle masked in red in particular; he reminded him to much of Xever.

Raphael arrogantly twirled his sai around his fingers before tightly gripping them in his fists. "Where do you think you're going, Dog Pound? Fighting the rest of the Foot Clan hardly breaks a sweat."

"Well then, I'll gladly accommodate you," Bradford announced before he engaged in battle.

He clearly had the advantage in power alone, but the Turtle was faster, darting about with skill and precision than Bradford possessed in his current form. Before Raphael gained the advance, a chain whip abruptly encircled his wrist, upsetting his grip and causing him to drop the weapon in his hand. Kagome held the other end, the mischievous expression on her mask clearly displaying the mirth in her tone.

"Thought you could use a hand," she remarked, tightening her hold.

"Get back!" Bradford shouted, "This one's mine."

"I don't take orders from you," she insisted, infuriating him further. During their brief exchange, Raphael freed himself from her hold just as the other Turtles made quick work of the remaining ninja.

"Nice partner, Dog Pound," Raphael quipped as he quickly retrieved his fallen weapon, "Definitely better looking than Xever even with the mask." He smirked and glanced at the whip now tightly coiled around Kagome's hands.

"A  _kunoichi_  with a metal whip. Kinky."

Kagome chuckled. "Wanna verify that? I did learn from the best after all."

"Sounds like fun."

Bradford growled before she could reply, "Back off! I told you this one is mine!"

"I'm on your side, remember?" she retorted, her tone still playful.

"You two want a room or something?" Raphael suggested with a crooked grin.

His brother, Leonardo, rolled his eyes and scolded, "Do you want to stop flirting with the enemy?"

"I know you aren't talking," Raphael vehemently spat. The other two joined their brothers, the tallest, Donatello, appearing exasperated while Michelangelo was thoroughly entertained and curious as he observed the new fighter.

"Hello?" Donatello shouted, "We're in the middle of a fight. Shouldn't we get back to it?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Kagome announced and quickly assumed her battle stance. She directed her next statement to Bradford. "You take red and blue, and I'll take the other two."

"Just stay out of my way!"

The fight continued but the combined efforts of the Turtles and their seamless teamwork were beginning to overpower Kagome's and Bradford's individual offense. Realizing their troubles, Kagome removed her mask and tossed in between her and Bradford and the Turtles, activating a concealed smoke bomb so she and her partner could retreat. She and Bradford would not have stood a chance had the fight lasted much longer. The two of them just weren't in sync like their opponents were.

Bradford reluctantly followed her lead, stopping only when they were several blocks away. The other Foot soldiers would return on their own.

"Why did you interfere? I almost had them!" he raged at the petite woman.

Kagome huffed and stood in front of him, her fists firmly at her sides. Even though her mask was removed, the collar of her suit extend to cover the bottom half of her face, clinging to it as tightly as it fit the rest of her. The only feature Bradford could clearly were her eyes, a notable shade of blue, until she pulled the collar down around her neck. Her fully exposed face was heart shaped and framed with several wayward strands of hair with soft, delicate features from the slender ridge of her nose to her full, pink lips, all of it just as beautiful as the rest of her.

"The way I saw it, it was the other way around. They would have taken us out if we stayed any longer," she insisted. Boldly, she reached up and placed a hand on his clenched fist forcing him to look up at her.

She continued, her expression conveying absolute sincerity, "Like it or not, you're my partner, and I look out for my own."

The canine mutant growled at the petite raven then closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. Slowly, he stilled his erratic breathing and withdrew his hand from underneath hers. Her touch was starting to unnerve him. Dealing with women was much easier when he was human.

"Very well, but don't think it will be so easy to gain my trust," he told her, his eyes now open and his head clear.

Kagome shrugged, undeterred from the cool response. "If it was that easy to get, it's not worth having."

Again exhibiting the boldness of her nature, she reached up as high as her short stature would allow and managed to tweak one of his ears. Unbidden, Bradford's body relaxed yet tensed at the same time, his muscle going lax while his tail and toes curled toward him.

When she pulled back, Kagome smiled and said, "Let's get back and give our report. I doubt the Shredder will appreciate the delay even if all we have is bad news."

Bradford growled and took the lead, purposely jostling her small form with his shoulder as he passed. Kagome paid him no mind and followed behind him. Her smile deepened when she heard him utter, "I don't take orders from you."

-O0o0O-

"What is your report?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and adjusted the cell phone on her ear being mindful of the towel wrapped around her damp hair.

"Can't you manage a hello or something before you ask me that?" she replied, plopping down on the twin sized bed of her modest accommodations. Honestly, she expected better from the Shredder but wasn't going to complain.

"I know you're a busy guy, but you could stand to be more polite," she continued, "After all, I'm only doing this as a favor to you, Sesshomaru."

"Hello," the elder dog demon quipped, his tone tight and reserved, "What is your report?"

Kagome fell back on her pillows and folded her free arm behind her head. "The Shredder is completely fixated on his target, Hamato Yoshi, so my internal investigation on the recent activities in the city should maintain undetected by the Foot Clan. Before I continue, I have to ask how you ever got caught up with a guy like that. He's a total weirdo even by your standards."

"When you are in my type of business as long as I am, you make a few strange bedfellows," Sesshomaru simply answered.

"I guess I'll take your word for it," Kagome said then continued with her report.

"Anyway, I've made contact with a few of the strange creatures that have been detected by our personnel in the city. And, to my knowledge, Shredder has two similar beings within his clan known as Chris Bradford and Xever who were both originally human. I was told their current forms were caused by accidental contact with a substance created by an alien race called the Kraang. The Foot Clan hasn't had any more direct contact with them, and the Shredder doesn't consider investigating their presence as a priority."

"I assume you do," Sesshomaru inferred.

"Of course I do!" Kagome stated in a huff, "Whether it's their objective or not, the Kraang are obviously responsible for the creation of those creatures running all over our radar. They can't be ignored"

"I do not disagree with that. Amend your mission directives as you see fit," Sesshomaru told her, "Putting that aside for a moment, can you tell more about these…constructs?"

Kagome understood Sesshomaru's slight hesitation. There was no known precedence for the discovery of these beings. Even though she was certain they were created using technological advancements for an undocumented race, they were no closer to understanding them.

"So far, I've encountered five," she began, "The four I met outside of the Foot, Hamato Yoshi's students, are turtles. My partner, Chris Bradford, is an Akita Inu and human hybrid who owns that large chain of martial arts dojos."

Kagome paused and bit her lip, thinking of what she should say next.

"All I can say is their energy is very unique, muddled and in disarray like nothing I've ever felt before. Admittedly, the Turtles are more structured than Bradford, but I need more exposure to them before I can make a detailed analysis."

"I see. Submit your first formal report as soon as possible once you discover more information."

Sesshomaru paused, thoughtful. "It was my understanding that you would be paired with Shredder's teenaged daughter upon your arrival. Explain."

"Oh! I forgot to mention. Bradford's original partner was Xever and his mutation debilitated him. I'm taking his place if and when his situation changes. I haven't officially met him or Karai," Kagome answered with a slight shrug. Prior to meeting Bradford, it didn't really matter to her who she worked with, but she had the distinct impression that she and Karai would not get along based on what she was told about her.

"And how is he taking to the new arrangement?" he asked.

"As well as to be suspected," she retorted, humming as she considered her new partner, "He's already made it clear he doesn't trust me on more than one occasion."

"Do you think there is a possibility he will uncover your investigation?"

Kagome giggled before she answered. "Barking dogs don't bite. I can handle it if he starts snooping around. Besides, I've found his weakness and mine has always been dogs."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Yes, and you have certainly been the right one to bring an impudent pup in line."

"I'll take that as compliment, and I'll be sure to deliver my formal report as soon as possible," Kagome stated as she pulled herself into a sitting position, reclining against her headboard.

"See that you do," Sesshomaru instructed, "And one more thing. I have noticed that you have a tendency to become attached to a certain sort."

"Your point being?" she questioned although she had an idea of where he was going.

"Do not let your emotions prevent you from completing your true mission."

"Have you ever known me to let that happen while I'm on the job?" she asked, her tone joking.

"Indeed," he uttered, "I would have sent the  _kitsune_ in your place, but, by reputation, his dalliances are more physically oriented. I believe he would have enjoyed the original partner assignment more than you would."

"It's good to know having sex on the job is more reprehensible than making friends," Kagome dryly remarked. She really should not have trusted the development of Shippo's moral compass to Miroku.

"I'm serious,  _miko_."

"I have a feeling the only reason you're pressing the issue is because I mentioned Bradford's canine mutation." Kagome smirked and continued, giving in to her urge to tease the disgruntle dog.

"He does have the most tweak-able ears, and his tail looks soft too. I bet the rest of his fur feels exactly the same. I can't wait to find out!"

There was a long sigh on the other end of the line.

"Need I remind you how your unabashed attitude got you in a very bothersome situation that could only be remedied by my intervention?"

"That's not the same! I accidently proposed to some demon warlord. Bradford was originally human, so he won't have those same instincts to follow. That means I can play with his fluffy appendages as much as I please," Kagome protested, "And that wouldn't have gone so far if you interfered sooner."

"You had to learn a lesson from that experience, although I see it was not well received."

"I think you're right about that one," she quipped, "But I do know the mission comes first."

"I am aware you understand that," he reinforced, "However, here is one more precaution. Should you find yourself in an instance where the mission is compromised—"

"I'll do as appropriate."

Kagome scoffed when she heard a click on the line and pulled her phone away from her ear. She placed her mobile on the end table beside her bed before falling back on the mattress with her eyes closed, sighing. Centuries have passed, but Sesshomaru remained the same detached, goal oriented individual he always was. It made for an exceptional boss but a lousy conversationalist.

"Well, I suppose if I do as appropriate, it'll have to be the way I view 'appropriate', right?" she surmised, smiling to herself, "There's no harm in having a little fun." She slowly opened her left eye when her door was roughly opened.

"Bradford? What are you doing in here?" she asked as she sat up and opened her eyes. The canine hybrid swaggered into her room, his posture tensed but confident.

"I heard voices," he announced, his triangular shaped ears twitching.

"Voices?" Kagome repeated, grinning, "That sounds more like an excuse for you to barge in uninvited. Looking to catch me in a compromising position? Maybe just out of the tub?"

Bradford stiffened but maintained his composure. "You were speaking to someone. Tell me who."

"Jealous?" she innocently quipped, "I promise to give you a tummy rub later to make up for it if you're a good boy, okay?"

Bradford growled when his tail twitched in anticipation, his newly acquired instincts making him quake with delight for reasons he did not quite understand. He met women— _kunoichi_  or otherwise—far more skilled and far more beautiful than the female lounging in front of him. Many were enamored by his money, power, and good looks, so he was never without an attractive lady on his arm. Yet there was a certain pull to this particular female he couldn't comprehend. The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't like it.

"Don't address me like I'm some whelp!" he shouted, hackles rising.

"Noted," Kagome replied though her grin still remained, "But you still didn't reject my offer."

"Just keep it down in here. You never know what someone might overhear," Bradford warned her, taking a menacing step toward her bed. Instead of being intimidated, Kagome sat up until she was kneeling in front of him. Just as quickly as she changed her posture, she latched her right hand onto Bradford's twitching ear, eliciting the same reaction from his as she did before. He cursed his body for responding so at the slightest touch.

"Thanks for the tip," Kagome told him as she withdrew and rested her bottom on her calves, "Now if you're done checking in on more, it's time for lights out."

Bradford snorted and took a step back. "Do whatever you want. Just make sure you are present for our next briefing tomorrow morning."

"Will do, partner," Kagome answered, giving him a playful salute. He already turned away from her and started walking to her door.

She called out before he left. "For the record, I usually finish my bath about fifteen minutes before now."

She giggled when he slammed the door on the way out and fell back on her pillows. This assignment was going to be very interesting.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – I hope you've enjoyed this latest installment. It think it could actually be extended to a full length story. (And since I'm craving more InuYasha/TMNT, it just might!) I also couldn't resist adding a little Kagome/Raphael; it's definitely my favorite pair!
> 
> Until next time, TCB! X3
> 
> (edited 03.31.2014)


	6. Flattery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! ^.^
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on F F .net: DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere, redangel1243, Kitsune's Den, Silversun XD, JoWashington, ZeAwsumOtaku, fallingyuki, and Aryenne! = ^ _ ^ =
> 
> So, unlike what I said before, this latest installment is Kagome/Donatello. I was working on the two friendship stories when this idea just come to me, and I decided to roll with. If you want, think of this as a spiritual sequel to Installment 2: Chemistry.
> 
> Also, I plug with absolutely no shame my other recently updated TMNT/InuYasha crossover, Just a Little Kiss. Check it out if you have the chance! XD

**Installment 6: Flattery**

Donatello hummed as he browsed through his collection of recently acquired Kraang documents. They were heavily encoded, but he was sure he could decipher them with enough time and effort. He smiled when the view of his laptop screen was obscured by two tiny hands. It widened when he heard a soft voice whisper in his ear.

"Guess who?"

Donnie thoughtfully hummed before he guessed, "Mikey?"

"As if he'd have hands as soft as mine."

Donnie reached up and lightly grasped the appendages, pulling them down until they rested against the front of his shell. He turned his head to the left and placed a gentle kiss on Kagome's rosy cheek.

"Hello, Kagome."

"Hi," she said, grinning, "Sorry to bother you. I know your first love is your research, but I thought you could spare a little time for me."

"You're not bothering me," he insisted but didn't bother to refute her statement. He chuckled with she childishly puffed up her cheeks in mock aggravation.

"So what's up?"

"I wanted to ask if you were busy this weekend."

Donatello shrugged. "Shouldn't be."

He typically used what free time he had to work on a retro Mutagen as he was doing now, but, if Kagome wanted to spend time with him, he'd gladly put his research on hold.

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed, "I got weekend passes to Comic Con and really, really wanted you to go with me."

Donnie turned away from her and grimaced. His first instinct was to say no, but the hopeful look in Kagome's eyes made him falter. Because of what he was, their dating options were extremely limited, and he always felt guilty about it. But Kagome never complained and never asked for more than what he could give. He loved her all the more for it.

"I want to take you," he told her, "but are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Absolutely! Everyone will think you're in costume. It'll be perfect."

Sighing, Donatello swiveled in his chair prompting Kagome to let him go and take a step back.

"In that case, I'd love to go."

He was prepared for Kagome's throwing her arms securely around his neck as he scooped Kagome into his lap. What he didn't expect were the series of appreciative kisses Kagome peppered on his cheeks. When her lips finally found his, he blissfully forgot why he was so against the idea in the first place.

-O0o0O-

Raphael snorted as Donatello paced around the living room, waiting for Kagome to arrive. He thought the turtle would be less self-conscious now that they were dating, but Donnie surprised him.

"I still can't believe the two of you are going to an anime convention," he said.

"It's more than just an anime convention," Donatello corrected, absently wondering why he even bothered. At one point, Kagome considered getting tickets for him and his brothers, and Donnie was immensely grateful they decided this event would be just the two of them.

"Don't make fun, Raph," Leonardo said, "At least, Donnie found a place he can take his girlfriend and not be labelled a freak."

Raphael quipped, "Not the only one anyway."

"So where's your costume, dude?" Michelangelo asked.

"Umm…I'm kinda already wearing it," he replied, "That's the whole point of going."

Mikey pouted. "But that's cheating! Kagome's going to wear a costume, isn't she?"

Donatello shrugged. The two of them didn't discuss it. "I guess so."

"You don't even know what your own girlfriend is wearing?" Raphael asked, snorting a laugh.

"Shut up!" Donnie shouted.

"I know!" Michelangelo exclaimed, "I bet she's Sailor Mars. She could pull it off!"

Donatello rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his shell. Unfortunately, Kagome introduced Mikey to the world of Japanese animation and video games, showing him all of her favorite series. He's been even more insufferable ever since.

Raph nodded, thoughtful. "She really could."

"No question," Leonardo added, smirking.

Before Donatello could protest, Michelangelo said, "No wait! Misa Amane! She'll be so cute!"

"I guess so," Leo commented with a shrug, "But I can't picture Kagome as a blonde."

"Okay. In that case, how about Faye Valentine?" he suggested, " _Cowboy_   _Bebop_  is a classic!"

"Good one, but I don't think Kagome would go for it," Raphael quipped, "She's always wearing those short skirts, but I think that costume would be a bit much."

"You're right." Mikey paused and pursed his lips together in thought.

"Stop imagining her!" Donatello demanded, angrily clenching his fists by his sides.

"As if you're not?" Raphael questioned and deviously winked.

"I am not!" he insisted though there was a dash of pink across his nose.

"I got it!" Michelangelo interjected, "Tifa from  _Final Fantasy!_  It's perfect!"

"That is perfect."

"Definitely."

"Stop that!"

"Donatello~!" Kagome sang, her voice carrying throughout the sewer tunnel with the echo of her feet hitting the concrete.

Donnie gulped as she approached, wondering what cosplay she decided on if she wore one at all. The only thing he was certain of was that he—and the other turtles—would being seeing a whole lot of leg.

When Kagome reached the living room, she paused in front of them to catch her breath. Once she finished, she smiled and twirled around causing various parts of her costume to flare upward. The Turtles could only stare at her.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"Kagome, what are you supposed to be?" Leonardo countered

"Isn't it obvious?"

"You're definitely not Tifa," Michelangelo remarked.

Kagome stood before them in slinky, skin-tight dress, mid-thigh in length and green in color with a brown sash tied around her waist. Her arms were covered from her palm to her elbow in fingerless gloves the same vibrant shade. She also wore dark brown pads on her elbows and knees with a matching backpack on her shoulders and brown leather combat boots on her feet.

Kagome giggled behind her hand. "Well, I guess it's not too obvious since it's not finished yet."

"What more could you possibly need?" Raphael asked.

Kagome grinned but didn't answer. Instead, she approached Donatello. Once she was directly in front of him, she stood on the tips of her toes and reached behind him. Slowly, she untied the knot of his purple mask before she slipped it away and tied it behind her head. Then she stepped back and twirled again.

"Ta-da!"

"You're Donnie?" Leonardo guessed.

"Yup!" Kagome replied with a nod, "I thought the two of us could match. Don't you like it?"

Coming out of his stupor, Donatello walked to Kagome and threaded his fingers through her hair, a touch she readily leaned into. Normally, he wasn't so affectionate in front of the others, but they were sufficiently subdued at the moment.

"You look great," he said, "It's very creative."

"Thanks, but I had a great source of inspiration. After all, imitation is the highest form of flattery," she responded, "Now all you need to do is finish your costume, and we can go!"

Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out three different masks: one blue, one red, and the last one orange.

"So who will you be?" she asked.

"I really have to choose between Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo?" Donnie asked, his tone dry, "Not a fair match up, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Raphael stated, proud, "You should be me."

Leonardo snorted. "I thought you didn't care about some stupid anime convention."

"I don't, but I do care about beating you two which I always do."

"Oh yeah. Well, I'm the leader, so I say he should be me."

"I'm the strongest, so I say me!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as the two continued to squabble.

"I thought this might happen," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out another purple bandana identical to the one she wore.

"If you had this, why did you take mine?" Donatello questioned but put on the mask nonetheless.

Kagome shrugged and playfully looped her arm around his bicep. "I like this one better."

Donnie grinned and bent down to kiss her forehead before the two of them began walking to the surface.

"I do too, but you wear it better than me."

As Kagome and Donatello walked away, Mikey commented as Leonardo and Raphael continued to argue, "You two do know you're arguing to see which one of you goes on a date with Donnie, right?"

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Ha-ha! I really had some fun with this one. More updates on this collection and others are on the way, so be on the lookout. Until then, TCB! XD
> 
> (edited 04.23.14)


	7. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing: DarkDragonessFliesEveryWhere, Sillvog, Orihime-San, redangel2463, Silversun XD, Kitsune's Den, RebornRose1992, Speedykitten1643, fallingyuki, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi, Applejax XD, ZzSheilahzZ, ZeAwsumOtaku, inuluvskags1, JoWashington, Marik's girl, Sakura Haruno554, Aryenne, tinabug (6x), and chibi-Clar (2x)! XD
> 
> So I know this next installment was supposed to be a friendship installment between April, Casey, and Kagome, and I've been working on it. But, I've been bitten by the Kagome/Raph bug, and this just came to me! I hope you all enjoy it. It's a sequel to Installment 3: Jealousy.
> 
> Also, I plug with absolutely no shame my other TMNT/InuYasha crossover, Just a Little Kiss, if you need another Kagome/Raphael fix! X3

**Installment 7: Envy**

Raphael groaned when he heard the sound of Kagome's feet hitting the concrete as she walked down the sewer tunnel. Tonight, April was having a one-on-one training exercise with Master Splinter which meant Kagome could only be here to see Leonardo. It seemed like that was the only reason she came around when she wasn't in the dojo with Splinter.

Raphael shook his head and turned the page in his comic. As much as it annoyed him, he really couldn't complain. He was the one who got tired of watching Kagome and Leonardo tiptoe around each other oblivious to the other's feelings, so he told Kagome to grit her teeth and tell Leo how she felt. Then, the same night she took his advice, Kagome pulled Raphael aside when the Turtles returned from patrol and told him everything, stars in her eyes and her face flushed bright pink. Before he could ask any questions, Leonardo appeared and pulled Kagome away, so they could talk about  _them_. Ever since, Raphael had more of  _them_ than he could stand.

"Lame-a-nardo's not here," Raphael stated without looking up when he heard Kagome came to a stop in the living room.

"Oh hey, Raph," she replied, surprised to see him. She took a seat beside her turtle friend, grinning as she smoothed her skirt over her thighs.

"So what have you been up to?" she asked.

Raphael snorted. "Don't talk to me just because your boyfriend isn't here for your date."

Kagome frowned, guiltily looked down at her lap, and said, "I didn't mean it like that. I suppose I have been spending most of my free time with Leo lately. I'm sorry."

Raphael sighed and put his comic book aside. He couldn't stay mad at her especially when she wore such an adorable pout. He reached out and ruffled her hair, earning himself a bright smile and a giggle.

"Don't be. I'm just glad I don't have to hear you whine about Leo all the time," Raphael explained, "But, if you could stand to be away from him for a few hours, pizza and a movie next week?"

"You got it, Raph!" Kagome agreed with a grin, "Peperoni and mushroom?"

"With olives and extra cheese," he added.

"Great!" she exclaimed, "But I get to pick the movie!"

"Alright, but no chick flicks, no documentaries, no subtitles," Raph stated.

"Really? No subs?" Kagome questioned with a roll of her eyes, "Even if it's one of the gory action movies you like so much that hasn't been dubbed in English?"

_Or has a sucky English voice cast_ , she thought but kept it to herself.

"Yup. Dubs or no sale."

Kagome huffed and threw a punch at Raphael's arm. He intercepted the hit with little difficulty, closing his palm over her tiny fist.

"You need to do better than that if you wanna beat me," he taunted.

"Really? Let's go then!"

Raphael grinned when Kagome twisted her arm away and tackled the turtle off the couch. He allowed her to pin him to the floor, letting her believe she had the upper hand. He always did so when they sparred each other.

"Gotcha!" she sang with her hands firmly clamped to his shell.

"Not quite," Raphael countered and rolled the two of them over, trapping Kagome with his legs pressed firmly against her thighs and her wrists manacled with his right hand.

He smirked as she struggled to free herself, but he had a lifetime of  _ninjutsu_ training to his advantage where she only had a few months' worth. Raphael lowered his head until his lips were hovering just above Kagome's. Her face was feverishly flushed from her rosy cheeks down the slender column of her neck. Whether it was from anger, frustration, or embarrassment, Raphael didn't know. He ultimately assumed it was a combination of all three.

"I've got you," he whispered watching as Kagome trembled. Her chest was heaving from their short tussle, subtly pressing her cleavage against the V-neck of her shirt.

"Okay! You win. Can you let me up now?" she asked, exasperated.

"Hmm…I can," he answered with no indication he would move.

She sighed and said with a noticeable lack of feeling, "Please let me up, O Great and Terrible Raphael? Free this lowly minion from your powerful grasp."

"No problem," he replied, "I'll be nice, and let you off the hook without a penalty this time."

Raphael chuckled and stood up looking at Kagome's form sprawled on her back, her hair mussed and clothes out of place. She propped herself up on her elbows, glaring at him. He smirked as he held his hand out to her; only Kagome could make such an angry expression look so cute.

"How generous of you," Kagome said in a huff but still took the offered hand.

By the time she was on her feet, Leonardo arrived the in living room, beaming at his brother and his girl. Raphael snorted. As always, his brother had impeccable timing especially when it came to Kagome.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" he asked.

"Leo-kun!" Kagome cried and rushed up to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He grinned and returned the hug with one arm around her waist. The other was behind his back.

"Someone's happy to see me," he commented, smiling.

Kagome nodded before she pulled away as far as Leonardo's arm would allow and lifted her finger to tap him on the nose.

"You're late," she admonished, playful.

"I know," Leo replied and stepped away from his girlfriend, revealing the hand he hid behind his back. It held a small bouquet of assorted flowers.

"I was in the park picking these for you," he admitted, his face light brown, "I thought you'd like them."

Raphael rolled his eyes and mockingly mouthed the last statement his brother made. Lame-a-nardo couldn't sound any cheesier, but Kagome ate up every single word he said.

Kagome smile as she accepted the token and held the bundle of flowers to her chest.

"Thank you, Leo," she said, "But this doesn't excuse you!"

He chuckled and pulled her back to him, resting his head on top of hers as he breathed in the scent of her hair. Kagome blushed, still very aware they had an audience. Still, she removed one of the blooms from the bouquet and tucked it inside Leonardo's mask then affectionately stroked his cheek. The tender moment was broken when Raphael loudly cleared his throat.

"You two lovebirds excuse me while I go vomit," Raphael announced and began heading to his room, ignoring the angry look Leonardo sent him.

Before he was completely out of sight, Kagome broke away from Leonardo and approached the retreating reptile. With a hand on his arm, she pressed a kiss on his cheek and stealthily placed a flower inside his mask as well.

"Next week it'll be just you and me," she said, "I promise!"

Raphael grinned and gently pulled away from Kagome. She had a knack for saying the right thing to him.

"Got it," he replied, "Now get back to your lover boy. He needs you more than I do right now."

Kagome grinned and skipped back to Leonardo pressing herself against him with her hands curled around his bicep. Raphael turned away and started heading to his bedroom as the two of them walked away, completely wrapped up in each other. For some reason, Raphael could feel the bile was rising in the back of his throat.

-O0o0O-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hmm...there might be something to this. Until next time, TCB! = ^.^ =
> 
> (edited 08.14.2014)


	8. Folktale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! XD
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from F F .net: chibi-Clar, redangel2463, Silversun XD, When I light the sky, strawberryMIKO, Orihime-San, xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01, fallingyuki, tmnt lover, and Aryenne! XD
> 
> This is the Casey/Kagome/April friendship piece! For those of you who follow the TMNT series, this takes place between episode 27 and 30. And, to answer some questions, I do use the current TMNT cartoon's universe as the setting for these installments not the older cartoons or the moves—past or present—unless otherwise stated. That being said, I do want to write a one-shot using the new movie-verse. I saw it and LOVED IT! X3
> 
> Also, I plug with no shame my recently updated stories, Floral Romance and Starcrossed Siblings?, both Ouran/InuYasha crossovers. Also Pack Dynamics, my Koga/Kagome fiction (I would appreciate if you take a look at that one. I'm starting to get self-conscious about it :( )

**Installment 8: Folktale**

April sighed as she tiredly closed the door to her locker. She may have her father back from the Kraang, but he was a horrible bat mutant roaming the city like a wild animal. It was hard for her to pretend nothing was wrong.

_It's all their fault. This would have never happened if I didn't meet them,_  she thought, her grip on her textbooks tightening.

April knew she should not continue thinking of the Turtles after severing all ties with them, but she just couldn't help it. They were so engrained in her life by now that shutting them out was nearly impossible.

April shook her head to clear her mind. She had more important things to worry about. Her grades were slipping because of her extended stay in the sewers, so she agreed to tutor some of her classmates for extra credit points on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The student she was assigned was Casey Jones, an obnoxious but cute guy that happened to have as many missing brain cells as he did teeth. Then, after a few weeks, their teacher added a transfer student to their study sessions who recently arrived from Japan. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, a junior who was also enrolled in the sophomores' math class. Tonight would be the first time they all met in person.

When April was close to the school's entrance, she heard Casey shouting in her direction.

"Hey, Red!" he yelled, "Me and Sailor Moon are over here!"

"I told you not to call me that!" a female reprimanded him, annoyed.

Casey chuckled. "Can't help it when you look the part,  _Sailor_   _Moon_."

"Jones, you will shut up or so help me—!"

"Hey!" April interjected, cutting the angry girl off, "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem, April," Casey said, "I was just getting to know our new study buddy."

The raven haired girl he pointed to rolled her eyes before she stood in front of April wearing a considerably more pleasant expression.

"Sorry you had to hear all that. I'm usually not so abrasive," she said and politely held out her hand. "I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise. My name is April," she said as she shook Kagome's hand, "And don't worry about it. Jones can bring out the worst in people if you let him."

"Geez, Red, you're breaking my heart!" Casey commented, placing a hand on his chest, "And here I thought it would be more fun spending time with two hot babes."

"Tell you what," Kagome dryly retorted, "Why don't you go meet those two poor girls then come see us when you're ready to study?"

April began to laugh at her sarcastic remark. Kagome was certainly no pushover. She could immediately tell she would like her.

"Very funny," Casey replied with a frown, "I'll have you know girls practically line up just to see Casey Jones!"

"Then could someone show us to the end of it?" April asked, feigning innocence.

"It should be easy to find. See ya, Jones," Kagome replied and began walking away with April close behind.

Casey rolled his eyes at the two giggling girls before he grinned, shook his head, and ran to catch up to them. He wedged himself between them with an arm around both of their shoulders, pulling them close.

"Ladies, I'd say this is the start of a beautiful friendship," he remarked.

"Really? I'll keep that in mind after we start trig," April said, smiling as she led the way.

It wasn't long before the trio made it to the park where April and Casey studied. They each took a seat on one of the swings and began their reviewing their lessons for several hours.

"You pick this up pretty quick, Kagome," April praised as she closed her books, "After Casey, I assumed anyone they sent me would be hopeless."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kagome replied as she packed her books away, "You're a ready good teacher. Everything makes more sense the way you put it."

"Thanks, I learned that from—" April began but suddenly stopped speaking.

"Learned from?" Kagome pressed, curious.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I forgot," she remarked, mentally scolding herself. She almost said Donatello's name.

Kagome appeared as though she didn't believe her but apparently decided not to ask any more questions.

"So you got any nice things to say about me?" Casey pressed.

"Your handwriting's getting better. Those almost look like twos," April jokingly admitted, pointing to Casey's illegible scribbles.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, "Next, we work on three."

April rolled her eyes though she wore a smile. "Sounds like a plan. See you both same time next week then?"

"Actually, do you mind if we meet up this weekend?" Kagome asked, "There's a Japanese Heritage Festival my uncle is catering on Saturday, and I thought it would be fun if we go together."

She paused and hastily added, "But only if you want to!"

"Sounds like fun," Casey said, "What's your uncle make? Sushi?"

"Close," Kagome answered, "He owns  _Tidal Wave Fresh Market_ , and he's providing fish for another local chef to make sushi. His specialty is grilled eel Kantō style."

"I know that place…sort of," April said, "When should we meet up?"

"How's 2 o'clock in front of my uncle's place?" Kagome suggested, undoubtedly very happy with the outcome.

"It's a date, Sailor Moon. See you 'round!"

"Do not call me that!"

April giggled. This was nice, much better than she expected. Maybe this was her chance to move on with normal friends.

-O0o0O-

On Saturday, the trio met up as scheduled and departed for the festival. Kagome eagerly showed April and Casey around, participating in each event and trying all of the food.

"This  _unagi_  ain't that bad," Casey said with a mouthful of eel, "Ancient Chinese secrets, right?"

Kagome sighed as she massaged her temple, fighting an oncoming headache. "For the last time, I am Japanese."

"Never mind him," April said to avoid the start of the eighth potential Jones-Higurashi showdown today, "Just don't use his behavior as an example for all us Americans."

"Not a problem," Kagome remarked, "I'm certain Casey Jones is one of a kind."

"Thanks, Sailor Moon."

April shook her head and laughed before she departed to dispose of their trash. One her way back to the group, something caught April's eye, a worn bronze statue. It was a beautiful piece of art with intricate details, but the subject matter wasn't a particularly welcome sight to her.

"Why is that guy riding a turtle?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Oh! This is a statue of Urashima Tarō. He's the main character of a famous Japanese legend," Kagome clarified.

"About what? Conquering turtle overlords?" Casey questioned, curiously eyeing the sculpture.

Kagome rolled he eyes and began to explain further.

"Urashima was a fisherman who saved a small sea turtle from being harassed by a group of children on the beach and returned it to the ocean. The next day, a larger turtle appeared before Urashima and brought him to the Palace of the Dragon God in the ocean, the home of the Ocean Emperor Ryūjin and his beautiful daughter Otohime, to repay him for his kindness."

"So they're the turtle overlords?" Casey interrupted.

"What part of 'Dragon God' don't you understand?" April remarked.

"Well, he's partly right," Kagome stated, "Otohime actually was the turtle Urashima saved. But no more interruptions got it?"

"You got it, babe."

"Anyway, Urashima stayed with Otohime for several days until he wished to return to the surface to see his mother who was very ill. Otohime was sad to see him go, but she arranged Urashima a ride back to the beach and gave him a folded box called a  _tamatebako_ that she told him to never open.

"When Urashima returned home, he discovered 300 years passed since the day he left, and everyone who he once knew was long dead. In his grief, he collapsed under a tree and opened the  _tamatebako_. As soon as he did, he instantly aged and heard Otohime's voice. She said, 'I told you not to open the box. In it was your old age…' before he died and crumpled to dust."

Casey whistled and said, "That's some pretty heavy stuff. What do you think, Red?"

"It was all Otohime's fault," April said wearing a disgusted look, "Urashima would have never stayed with her if he knew he would never see his mother again."

"Chill out, April. It's just a story," he replied.

"Yeah. Of course it is," she said, trying to dispel those dark thoughts. She was having a wonderful time before it was once again ruined by a turtle.

"It's okay," Kagome remarked, "I can see why you would think that way, but at the same time I feel sorry for Otohime."

"What for?" April asked.

"It's that whole  _Romeo and Juliet_ , 'star-crossed lovers' thing, right?" Casey answered, shocking both girls.

Kagome nodded. "Something like that. I'm surprised you could make the connection, Jones."

"I aim to please!" he responded, "A C in English Lit means I'm not failing."

"So what do you think about Otohime, Kagome?" April inquired again. She wasn't entirely sure she was referring to the story anymore.

"I believe Otohime cared for Urashima very much and never tried to intentionally hurt him or force him stay with her. In fact, I'm sure that she…" Kagome trailed off, chewing her bottom lip in thought.

"You're sure she what?"

"Sorry. I'm trying to think of the right word to use in English," she stated, "When Urashima left and finally died when he opened the box, Otohime…despaired."

April felt a sudden pang in her chest.

"Are you okay, April?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something," she replied.

Kagome nodded wearing an odd expression. It seemed like she knew just what or, more accurately, who April was thinking about.

"Stories like that usually make you do that," she stated, "but, for now, let's have fun. The festival's not over yet!"

"K's right.  _Carpe diem_ , baby!" Casey cried.

Kagome sighed and reached for her temples again. At least, "K" was a few steps above "Sailor Moon".

April grinned and, before she joined her friends, briefly wondered who else despaired.

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hmm…this could be a little exert scene of a larger piece, but enjoy it as is for now. Until next time, TCB! = ^.^ =
> 
> (edited 10.01.2014)


	9. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Greetings, all! Happy St. Patrick's Day! :3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing: Orihime-San, redangel2463, MyworldMyImagination, fallingyuki, Silversun XD, ZeAwsumOtaku, chibi-Clar, Guest, majishan, and Myra the Dovahkiin!
> 
> As promised, this installment is a Mikey/Kagome budding friendship/romance story that could possibly have a sequel or two. I got the idea with all this cold/snowy/rainy/sleety/trippy weather we've been having lately.
> 
> Also, what time is it? Shameless plug time! I have recently updated my Young Justice/InuYasha crossover, Forgotten Hero, and have posted my first collaborated work with the wonder Nozume, a TMNT/InuYasha crossover titled The Crow's Last Cry. Check the out if you have the time! (* ^ω^)

**Installment 9: Warmth**

Michelangelo nervously chuckled as he stood against a brick wall with his hands held high above his head and his baby blues keenly focused on the arrow tip pointed right between his eyeballs. The one time he went out on his own after practically begging and pleading for his brothers not to follow, he got caught off guard by some random chick that happened to be in the same dark alleyway he was. He just couldn't catch a break!

 _They'll never left me live this down!_ he lamented, assuming he got out of this in one piece.

"Hey. How's it going?" Michelangelo asked, sheepish, "Name's Michelangelo. My friends call me Mikey. Feel free to call me whatever you want."

He paused hoping the girl in front of him would speak or, at least, lower her weapon. Unfortunately, she did neither.

"So…" he continued, "Come here often? I spend a lot of time in alleys, and I've never seen you before." He gulped with her fingers twitched over the shaft of her arrow.

"Not that I always hang around back alleys! That would be beyond creepy. I chill on rooftops too and some of the abandoned subway tunnels."

Mikey squeaked when he heard the stranger shift and closed his eyes. He did not want to see himself become a turtle kabob at pointblank range. He waited several seconds before he cracked open his left eye. The mystery archer had long sense lowered her arrow and turned her back to him, walking away. Michelangelo let out a deep breath and relaxed. He'd never been so scared in his life, but, since she backed down, the girl was no longer a threat. That meant she could be a friend.

"Hey, wait up!" Mikey called out before she could reach the street.

He grinned with she stopped and waited but didn't turn around to look at him. He remedied that quickly by standing directly in front of her. Michelangelo didn't notice because he was understandably distracted earlier, but this girl was short about his height. He couldn't pick out anything else about her because the top half of her face was hidden by her fringe and a black winter coat covered the rest of her along with a light blue scarf and a matching pair of earmuffs. Her wardrobe made sense; it was starting to get colder.

"You already know my name. What's yours?" he asked and waited, still smiling. He soon realized he was waiting in vain, but he was undeterred.

"I see you're an archer. Cool! You look like you're pretty good at it."

Again, Mikey waited for her to respond watching the girl in front of him even though he didn't have a clear view of her eyes. She was still and silent until she ultimately stepped to the side and walked around him without saying a word. Mikey frowned. Maybe the others were right, and he simply wasn't meant to be friends with a human.

Before he retreated, Michelangelo heard a soft, even voice echo throughout the empty alley.

"It's cold. You shouldn't stay out too long."

Michelangelo turned and grinned as he watched the girl disappear and blend seamlessly into the New York City crowds. It wasn't much, but she did say something to him. It certainly beat her ignoring him completely. He counted it as a definite step in the right direction.

About three weeks passed before he saw her again. He spotted her from the rooftops in Chinatown wearing the same heavy coat and earmuffs while walking down the sidewalk carrying a large paper bag. Mikey wasted no time jumping down from his perch to join her. It was very late, so the streets were relatively clear.

"What up,  _chica_?" he greeted her, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

Again, she didn't say a word but slowed down until Mikey fell in step with her. If she was surprised to see him, she didn't let it show. Mikey grinned, undiscouraged. It didn't matter if she would rather stay quiet. He could talk more than enough for the both of them.

They walked together for approximately twenty minutes before the girl stopped in front of an apartment complex. Michelangelo halted alongside her.

"Guess this is your stop, huh?" he guessed, "It was nice seeing you again." Mikey didn't wait long before turning away from her.

"Well, goodnight!"

Before he could get too far, the girl called out to him, still facing the apartment's entryway. "Michelangelo, could you wait out here for a minute?"

Mikey looked at her, beaming. "You got it!"

She nodded before she stepped into the building and returned after she shed most of her winter wear. She was left in a pair of dark denim jeans and a worn black sweater with the sleeves falling over her wrists. She also tucked her raven colored hair behind her ear, giving Michelangelo a clear look at her face. Her cheeks were rosy red from the cold, gently caressed by the soot colored lashes covering her bright blue eyes. She would have been very pretty if there weren't such large, dark bags under her eyes clashing with her milky white complexion, her gaunt and hollow cheeks, and chapped lips clearly abused by the cold weather and her teeth.

_She must have it pretty rough._

Michelangelo frowned when the redness on her face grew and she bent her head even lower. She must have noticed him staring, but that made him want to befriend her even more than before.

"Take this," she said and, for the first time since she reappeared, Mikey noticed the small takeout container she held out to him. He took it and peeked inside.

" _Gyoza_?" he questioned before he took a big whiff, "Pizza  _gyoza_! Alright! Thanks!"

She nodded, bashfully lowering her eyes, and said, 'Thank you for walking with me. Goodnight."

"Night," Mikey replied and remained on the stoop until she was safely inside and closed the front door. When she was gone, he took to the rooftops and returned to the lair, eating his _gyoza_  along the way. There was no way he planned on sharing with anyone.

-O0o0O-

Michelangelo managed to cut the time in between his meetings with the mystery archer down to ten days. When he saw her again, she was on top of her apartment complex striking down several Kraang droids. He watched wide-eyed with his  _nunchaku_  withdrawn as the alien race was completely obliterated in bright pink starbursts as she struck with the tip of her arrow. Mikey was immensely grateful he survived being on the business end of her bow and didn't wind up a pile of dust in the wind.

"Awesome!" he shouted once every threat was eliminated, throwing his fist in the air.

The girl looked at him and said nothing as she returned to her seat, placing her weapon beside her before retrieving a small bundle from the ground and placing it in her lap. Mikey hurried and plopped down next to her, excited.

"That was so cool!" he gushed, "How'd you do it? Explosive arrowheads? Plasma bow? Tell me!"

She didn't answer his questions, only held out a plaid thermos she kept by her feet. Michelangelo took the container, turning it over in his large hands. It was pleasantly warm to the touch.

"What is it?"

"Barley tea. It'll warm you up."

"I hate tea," Mikey told her with a pout.

"Drink it," she iterated, "It's good for you."

The turtle grumbled but finally unscrewed the cap and downed the contents of the thermos in three gulps. He felt warmer after he drank the tea, but it tasted like hot water and boiled grass just like it always did.

"I hate tea," he said and put the container on the ground.

She nodded and began working on the misshapen tangles she picked up before. Michelangelo wasn't sure what she was doing, but he was more focused on how her appearance changed from the first time he clearly saw her face. She had to be getting more rest. Her cheeks and lips were much fuller, and the rings around her eyes were starting to shrink in size. He was even sure her eyes sparkled and her thick, black hair was bouncier and shinier than before.

 _Much cuter than before!_  he decided, happy.

The two of them continued to sit in silence as Mikey watched her work, deftly moving her pale, delicate fingers. He didn't want to interrupt her, but he wanted to say something.

 _Asking her what she's doing is no good_ , he thought. He had enough experience with his brothers and his  _sensei_  to know that was a bad idea. Asking her to tell him her name again wouldn't do either. He didn't want to chase her away now that she was so close.

"Hey," he said, the sound of his voice making her stop, "the other day, why didn't you shoot me?"

Mikey wasn't sure where that question came from, but he wanted to know. However, when she didn't speak or move, he panicked.

"Not that I'm complaining!" he quickly added, "And not that you couldn't hit me either! You're a really good shot!"

He was cut off by her light twinkling laughter that sounded like little bells. He might have looked like a fool, but it was worth it to hear her laugh.

 _So pretty!_ Mikey thought as he watched her duck her head and cover her mouth with her hand.

"Sorry for laughing," she said as she sat up and brought her hand back to her lap, "You just remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. Someone who also stayed out in the cold when he shouldn't have."

The girl packed all of her things away before she stood with a dingy yellow backpack slung over her shoulder. She smiled as she reached out to playfully pat Mikey on the top of the head. He grinned and shot to his feet, pulling her to him and holding her tightly against his shell. She stiffened at first but eventually got comfortable in his embrace and relaxed.

Mikey sighed. The tiny human girl was so warm against him. Or maybe she had a point about staying out in the cold too long.

"Goodnight, Michelangelo," she whispered as she pulled away.

"Goodnight."

-O0o0O-

For the several weeks after that meeting, Michelangelo decided that ten days was far too long to wait and began visiting his mystery archer more frequently. He still did not know her name, but she was always seated on the roof of her building ready to keep him company and give him something warm to eat or drink. He loved going to see her whenever he could especially when she started serving him hot chocolate instead of tea, but it was getting harder and harder to sneak away unnoticed.

"Hold it!"

Mikey froze midstride with his foot still hanging in the air at the sound of Leonardo's voice. He was definitely busted.

"Hey, Leo," he said as he lowed his foot and turned around. He gulped when he saw his other two brothers standing with him.

"What's going on, guys?"

Raphael snorted. "We should be asking you that question. You've been sneaking out during patrol every night for three weeks!"

"I have?" he asked, "Gee, I didn't notice. But, if we are done here, I'm just gonna—"

"Gonna what?" Leonardo asked, "Where have you been going all this time?"

"Nowhere!" Michelangelo answered, "…to do nothing."

"Really?" Donatello replied, painfully unconvinced by his excuse, "Well, since it's no big deal, why don't you take us  _nowhere_  to do  _nothing_?"

Mikey replied wearing a smile so large and fake it was painful.

"Okay," he tersely answered and continued walking toward his destination, trying to think of a way out of this. He could try to ditch them, but there was no way he could lose them all. Leading them to an alternate location wouldn't work either. Lying under pressure was not one of his strong points.

_I gotta think! Gotta think! There has to be a way to get out of this!_

Michelangelo grimaced as his worries continued to mount. His friend always received him warmly, but he wasn't sure how she'd react to meeting his brothers so abruptly. He was even more uncertain how his brothers would react to her. They were understandably wary of humans and would approach her with as much caution as possible.

 _What if they tell me I can't see her again?_ he thought before he shook his head. Going straight to the worst case scenario wasn't helping either.

_I'm totally over thinking this! It's not like we don't have human friends. She's no different from April, Casey, and Murakami. Since I like her so much, they'll have to like her too!_

"So how much longer until we reach  _nowhere_?" Raphael asked, exasperated. This particular winter night was especially cold and uncomfortable to travel outside.

"Almost there," he answered with a nod and hopeful smile.

When they were a few blocks away from his archer's apartment, a stray laser broke through their formation and their concentration. Michelangelo nearly froze. The last thing he expected to occur during this outing was another encounter with the Kraang. For some reason, they seemed interested in his unnamed friend, but, between the efforts of the two of them, they haven't succeeded in capturing her.

"The Kraang?" Donatello questioned, "What are they doing here?"

"You've been tracking the Kraang by yourself?" Leonardo asked Michelangelo.

"Sorta. I'll explain later," Mikey replied, quickly withdrawing his weapons.

"Right! Let's move out!"

The turtles rushed forward with their target clearly in their sights. Their shared adrenaline rush warmed them as they fought and snow began to fall. As the brawl continued, Michelangelo reluctantly realized was right to worry. The alien race dispatched way more droids than they did before. His archer may have beaten the droids on her own before, but such a large number of them could easily overpower a lone fighter. While his brothers handled the fighting, Michelangelo searched for her.

_Where could she be?_

"Mikey!" Raphael called out, "Watch your back!"

"What?" he absently replied, turning around to find himself cornered by the slime bots.

"Crap," Mikey uttered and quickly went on his guard. There was no way he was going to get out of this unscathed.

Then a flaming pink arrow whizzed passed him and grazed his forearm before striking the Kraang robots preparing to attack, destroying the last of the surrounding enemies.

"Ah! That really stings!" he cried out, covering the small abrasion on his arm.

"Mikey!" Leo shouted as he and the others gathered around him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he answered, trying to reassure them with a smile as he pressed his hand to his wound. He had the sinking suspicion that they did not believe him.

The crunch of the freshly fallen snow alerted the turtles of the remaining combatant, a skillful archer garbed in a thick winter coat with a light blue scarf and matching earmuffs holding a wooden bow and a backpack slung over her shoulder. As she slowly approached, the turtles slipped into their battle stances. With the Kraang gone and their brother injured, they quickly decided to turn on the new arrival.

"Wait!" Mikey cried as he rushed ahead of them and stood in front of her with his arms spread out, "Don't hurt her!"

"Mikey, why are you protecting her?" Leonardo asked.

"Get out of the way!" Raphael demanded.

"It was an accident. She didn't mean to hurt me," he asserted, completely confident in the girl he was defending, "She's not that kind of person. I know it."

"You  _know_ it?" Leo repeated.

"So I'm guessing she is why you go  _nowhere_  to do  _nothing_ , right?" Donatello deduced, frowning alongside the others.

"Well, I—"

Michelangelo stopped speaking when he heard his archer shift behind him. When he looked over his shoulder, making sure he kept an eye on the other turtles, he saw her slip her scarf from her neck. She approached him, ignoring the threat the others posed, and gently took his arm in her hands. Methodically, she used the woven cloth to wrap his injury, securing it with a loose knot. When she finished, she opened her pack and rummaged around before she pulled out a crumpled mass of light orange and white fibers. Mikey recognized it as the same bundle she started working on after their third meeting. With a quick flick of her wrist, it unfurled, an orange scarf with tiny snowflakes knitted along its edges. With the same care she used to apply the makeshift bandage, she wrapped the muffler around Mikey's neck.

When she pulled away, she announced, "I'll go in and make some tea."

Mikey grumbled. "But I hate tea!"

"It's good for you," she said before turning around and walking to the door to the roof access staircase. She paused just as she placed her hand on the door handle.

"It's cold out. Come inside before you get sick."

 _Awesome!_  Michelangelo thought, excited,  _She's never invited me inside her place before. This is the best night ever!_

The only thing that threw a kink into things was the fact she was making tea. She knew he hated tea, but Michelangelo quickly decided that now was not the time to bring that up. He approached the door, smiling as he fingered the fringe of his new scarf. He stopped when his fingers found a small white tag hidden among the loose tassels. He lifted it up and silently read the short inscription.

_To: Michelangelo, From:—_

When he heard Donnie clear his throat, Michelangelo became instantly aware of the others. He quietly gulped before turning to face them. Fortunately for him, they sheathed their weapons, no longer in the mood to fight.

"Umm, Mikey," Donnie began to ask, "who is that girl exactly?"

"Let me guess," Raphael interjected with roll of his eyes, " _Nobody_ , right?"

"No!" Mikey said, beaming, "Her name is Kagome."

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – And that's a wrap! Cute and fluffy just as any Kagome/Mikey pairing should be. Until next time, TCB! *＾-＾*
> 
> (edited 03.17.2015)


	10. Puberty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! X3
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: Orihime-San, CaiaWar, HalfBlackWolfDemon, Anime hotty lover.18 (2x), MyworldMyImagination, majishan, Silversun XD, fallingyuki, inuluvskags1, Marie, and wiiTneSs! (^o^)
> 
> So I’m not entirely sure where this idea come from, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while I was writing it.

**Installment 10: Puberty**

Kagome quietly hummed as she turned the pages of her manga. Since her move the States, she's been on the run far longer than she expected and greatly appreciated some uninterrupted downtime. She should have known better than to expect her life would be anything but abnormal after she returned to the modern era for good.

 _At least that means I'll never be bored_ , she decided with a giggle and turned to the next page.

Kagome jumped in her seat when she felt something abruptly nudge her in the back of her neck. Fearing the worst, she whipped her head around and regarded the intruder warily. All of her apprehension faded the second the perpetrator's bright baby blues met her own.

"Michelangelo?" she addressed the freckled turtle standing behind her.

"Oh, hey, Gome," he replied as folded his arms over the back of the sofa and rested his head on top of them, grinning.

"So whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Reading," Kagome answered, slow and unsure. She stiffened when he shifted closer to her and rubbed her shoulder with his nose.

"That's cool. Mind if I join you?" Michelangelo asked.

The hopeful look in his eyes almost made Kagome cringe. She rarely denied him any of his odd or childish whims, but, right now, she really wanted some time to herself. She'd make it up to him later.

"Mikey, all of my manga is in Japanese," she reminded him with an awkward smile, "You can't read it."

Kagome hoped her turtle friend would catch the overt hint and leave her be. Unfortunately, Mikey was never one to catch on to anything even when it was staring him right in the face.

"But I can still look at the pictures!" Mikey declared.

Before Kagome could blink, he disappeared and reappeared on the sofa beside her. Michelangelo stretched out and snaked his head underneath Kagome's arms as she held her book and rubbed his face against her stomach as he hugged her around the waist.

"Or maybe I'll just stay right here," he sang happily, "You're so warm and cuddly! I love you, Go-chan~!"

Kagome sighed. Against such adorable words, she had no defense. Though his persistence was unexpected, such affectionate behavior was nothing new for Mikey. He was always the touchy feely type, hugging her whenever he pleased, excitedly grabbing her hands, and even asking her to tie the knot in his mask. Right now, he wasn't doing anything particularly disruptive, so Kagome decided to ignore him. She was sure he'd fall asleep soon enough.

"You can do whatever you like, just keep quiet for me, okay?" she requested.

"Can do!"

Kagome flinched when Michelangelo nuzzled into her abdomen where her T-shirt exposed a thin strip of her midriff. Maybe his presence wouldn't be so easy to overlook after all.

 _Just ignore him_ , she told herself,  _Besides, one turtle I can handle_.

Kagome held in her surprise when Leonardo appeared and dropped down next to her.

"Hey, Kagome," he greeted her cheerfully. He paused and looked down at his younger brother before he spoke again. He sounded considerably more solemn than before.

"Michelangelo."

"Leonardo."

"Hi, Leo," Kagome interjected to get both brothers' attention, "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really. I just thought I'd join you," he answered and shifted closer to her. Kagome would have moved away if Mikey's weight on her thighs didn't keep her firmly in place.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?" he asked.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting anything rude to slip out. The Turtles were dear friends of hers who allowed her to stay in their secret lair while the Kraang was on her tail. She had no problems with the living arrangements before now, but her roommates were never so insistent on invading her personal space.

"Kagome?" Leo repeated as he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, "Are you alright?"

"No—I mean. Yes. I'm fine," she stuttered, her face flushed. Unlike Michelangelo, she wasn't used to having Leonardo so close to her and would admit to having a teeny, tiny crush on the turtle leader.

"That's good," he replied.

Kagome's breath hitched when Leo reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

"Umm," she uttered, "What are you doing?"

Leonardo was startled by the sound of her voice and jerked both of his hands away from her. It seems like he was completely unaware he initiated the contact in the first place.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, "I didn't mean it!"

Mikey laughed against Kagome's stomach, the soft tuffs of air tickling her tummy.

"Butt out, Lame-a-nardo," he said, "Go-chan likes me much more than you."

Leonardo snorted and put his arm back around Kagome's shoulders, pulling her as close as Michelangelo would allow. Kagome squeaked when her cheek connected with is cool, green shoulder. That teeny, tiny crush may have grown just a smidge, but Kagome was too distracted to notice.

"As if!" Leo replied, "She would never pick  _you_  over me!"

"Oh yeah! You wanna bet, you punk?"

"Okay, that is it! Let me up right now!" Kagome demanded, somehow regaining her composure as she struggled to free herself from the tangle of turtle limbs. Both brothers begrudgingly pulled their hands away and let her go.

Kagome quickly stood up and stood before them with her arms folded over her chest and her hip cocked to the left.

"Do either of you want to tell me what all that was about?"

Leonardo gulped and averted this gaze to start at the floor, a faint pink blush spreading across his nose. Clearly, he had no intentions of saying a word.

"Well, I don't know what  _he_  wants," Michelangelo began to explain, looking pointedly at Leonardo, "but I just wanted to be close to you."

He paused and added, "Like really,  _really_  close to you."

Kagome blinked and relaxed her posture. She wasn't expecting a response like that, but that didn't make it any less adorable.

She said, "Okay, Mikey. I like you too, but I'd like some time to myself right now. Is that too much to ask?"

"Of course not," Leo said, finally looking up, "I'm sorry I bothered you like that. I don't know what came over me."

Kagome's eyes softened, and she unfolded her arms. "It's okay. I promise we can all hang out later. For now, I'd like a little me time."

He nodded. "I got it."

"Me too," Mikey said before he plopped back down in the seat he vacated, looking at Kagome expectantly.

"See you later, Leo."

"Idiot! She can't be alone if she's with you!"

"Yes, she can!" Mikey insisted then lowered his voice to dull whisper.

"I can be really quiet."

Kagome rolled her eyes before she grabbed her comic from the couch and left the living room while the two brothers continued to argue. Whatever was going on, she decided she wanted nothing to do with it.

 _Since it's partly his fault I had to leave, maybe I can hide out in Leo's room_ , she thought,  _I guaranteed some measure of privacy in there while he's preoccupied._

"Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome looked up, relieved when she saw Donatello approaching her down the hallway. He was always the more levelheaded than his other siblings, and she enjoyed the lengthy conversations they frequently shared. If anyone had some insight on what Leonardo and Michelangelo were up to, it would be him.

With that in mind, Kagome stopped and replied, "Hi, Donnie."

"So what's up?" he asked after he stopped in front of her. He stood much closer to her than would be considered normal, and Kagome took a reflexive step back.

"Just looking for a place where I can do some light reading," she answered with a shrug, "But have you spoken to Leo or Mikey today? They've been acting really weird."

Donatello thoughtfully hummed. "Leave it those shell-brains. So what exactly did they do that set you off so bad?"

"It wasn't anything in particular. They've just been really clingy all morning," she tried to explain, "To be honest, it's starting to get a little creepy."

Donnie frowned. "I haven't, but I'll talk to them later if you want."

"Thanks for the offer, but all that's not necessary," she replied with a grin.

For a few terse seconds, Kagome waited for Donatello to reply or move. When he did neither, Kagome stepped to the side so she could walk pass him. Strangely, he mimicked her movement almost instantaneously. She blinked owlishly and moved in the other direction only for Donnie to mirror her again and again.

"Donnie?" she called out to him.

"Hmm?"

"I want to walk down the hallway."

"Oh! Sure. Go ahead."

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. When she opened her eyes, she said in slow and deliberate voice, "Donnie, in order for me to do that, you have to move out of my way."

"Oh! Sorry!" Donnie said and sheepishly backed against the corridor wall, "I don't know what came over me, but it won't happen again."

Kagome nodded as she walked away, keeping her eyes on Donatello. He was acting just as strangely as Leonardo and Michelangelo. There had to be something going around in the underground air today that targeted her reptilian friends. She considered asking Master Splinter or April, but they were away on a training exercise. Kagome wished she took them up on their offer and tagged along.

While she was occupied with her thoughts, Kagome didn't notice someone appear behind her until her back collided with Raphael's battle worn shell.

"Raph!" she cried, turning her head to look at him, "You scared me! I didn't even hear you."

He snorted a laugh and smirked. "I'm a ninja, remember?"

"Right," she dryly remarked and tried to move away. Before she could get far, Raphael put his hands on her hips and pulled her back to him.

"Raphael, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Kagome squeaked when one of Raphael's large hands moved until it was splayed over her stomach. Admittedly, the crush she had on Leonardo was only second to the one she had on Raphael.

"This really doesn't feel like nothing," she quipped, blushing madly with her eyes firmly focused on the floor.

"Let her go," Donatello demanded from his spot on the wall, forcing Kagome to look up. She never heard him sound so harsh before.

"What if I don't want to let her go?" Raphael arrogantly countered.

"Kagome doesn't like it, meathead," he iterated, "Let her go now."

"No, I don't think I will. Why don't you make me?"

"Guys—" Kagome began but Donnie already stepped away from the wall and withdrew his staff from his back.

"Maybe I will."

Raphael smirked. "I'll make you eat those words."

Just before he let Kagome go, he lowered his head and nipped her neck right about her pulse.

"This'll be over real quick."

Once she was freed, Kagome veered into Raphael's room and locked the door behind her, leaving the brothers to duke it out in the hall. She fell back onto bed and tiredly closed her eyes. Tentatively, she reached up and touched her neck. There was no doubt Raph left a mark there.

"What the hell is going on around here?" she wondered out loud.

Kagome froze when she heard the familiar sounds of Spike munching on his lettuce leaf. She rolled over and opened her eyes, spotting the reptile on Raphael's dresser. The reptile looked up and regarded her with the same thinly veiled indifference he always did before returning to his meal.

"At least one turtle I know around here is acting normally."

Kagome turned back around and made her self comfortable. She intended to get some well-deserved peace now that she was alone. Her only regret was that she dropped her manga during the entire fiasco in the hallway.

-O0o0O-

"Kagome! Kagome! Get out of there!" Raphael shouted, irritated that he had to bang on the door of his own bedroom.

"Kagome, open this door!"

"Not a chance!" she retorted, "You've all been acting completely crazy, and I'm not leaving until someone tells me why!"

"We're working on it," Leonardo yelled and looked at Donatello who was furiously tapping away at his laptop.

"Please tell me you found something that could help," he pleaded.

"I did," he answered with a wince, "but I not sure she's gonna like it."

"Whatever. Just go with it."

Donatello nodded and cleared his throat before he closed his computer and approached the door.

"Kagome," he began to say, "You know it's almost spring, right?"

"Yes," she answered although the mid-March slush and snow in New York was a far cry from the cool, temperate weather she was accustomed to at home during this season.

"Well, approximately between the months of March and June, fresh water turtles like us enter their breeding season," he said, stammering toward the end of his statement.

"What?"

Behind the door, Kagome gaped. If she were in the hallway, she would see that she wasn't the only one so surprised by the assessment.

"So what does that mean exactly?" Mikey asked, confused.

Leonardo sighed. Of course, Michelangelo wouldn't get it. "It means that we all want to be really,  _really_  close to Kagome right now."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "What's so wrong with that?"

"Anyway," Donnie interjected, "when a male approaches a female—or, in this case—a girl he likes, he'll exhibit certain behaviors such as nosing her in various parts of her body or even nudging her in the face."

He gulped before he continued. "The male might also approach his…interest head on, and they will bob their heads or sway back and forth in tandem."

 _This can't be happening! This can't be happening!_  Kagome repeated in her mind. She looked when she heard Spike move over his perch. She had a sinking suspicion that the pet turtle was laughing at her.

"Mind your own business!" she hissed.

"He might also approach her from behind and mo—"

"I get it!" Kagome cut Donatello off before he could finish. After what she heard, it was easy to decipher the meaning of Raph's hug and little love bite.

"So the only reason you guys have been this to me is because I'm around and you're…" She paused and bit her lip.

"… _ready_?"

As crazy as it all was, that fact was more than disheartening. If Splinter decided to have a solo session today with her instead of April, the pretty and perky redhead would be in her place.

 _Hell, if their instincts cropped up while they were on patrol, I'm sure they would have reacted to Karai_ , she thought, puffing out her bangs,  _Not just settle for me._

"It's not like that at all!" Michelangelo insisted as he pressed himself as close to the door as he could, "It doesn't matter if it's springtime or breeding season or whatever they call it. I always want to be close to you!"

Kagome giggled and pulled herself from her slump. "Thank you, Mikey."

"Besides, we're not just turtles. We're teenagers too," Donatello said reassuringly, "Everything can't be explained by hormone changes and weather patterns. There's a lot more to it than that."

"Some instincts are just harder to ignore than others," Leonardo helpfully added.

"And it's not like just any girl could take your place, ya know," Raph commented.

Although Kagome couldn't see him, he turned away so no one else could see the bashful look on his face. As embarrassingly sentimental as his statement was, it had to be said. Thinking she was the easiest, most convenient option was exactly the type of ridiculous idea Kagome would get stuck in her pretty little head. It would be better for everyone if they set her straight early.

"Kagome? You hear us in there?"

"Yes," she answered, "I think I understand now."

Being a teenager was bad enough, but these guys got a double doze of hormones and urges and they were for the first time in fifteen years living with a girl indefinitely. She'd have to try her best not to interfere and make things more difficult than they had to be.

"So is it always going to be like this?" she asked.

… _between us?_  she subconsciously added.

"For the next four months, I guarantee it will be different. We'll figure things out as we go," Donatello clarified.

"We?" Kagome repeated, incredulous.

The four turtles shared a look and nodded in an unspoken agreement. While males in the wild did fight over the right to mate their chosen female, it wasn't uncommon for two or more to court her at the same time. And, as Donnie said, they were more than common turtles. Certain details could be tweaked to their advantage.

After another shared look, they silently decided it would be best not to share that little tidbit with Kagome just yet. After all, she was wholly human. With whatever they planned to accomplish, time and persuasion would be absolutely essential for her to agree.

"Yes, we."

"Alright, but I'm still not coming out!"

"Oh come on!"

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Haha! That would be the beginnings of a tantalizing turtle harem. I hope you have enjoyed this installment and look forward to more updates. Until next time, TCB! =( ^w^)=
> 
> (edited 4.24.2015)


	11. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hey, ev’rybody!
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing from FF .net: Flame of the Miko, eclipse.firsttears101, Appelqvist, inuluvskags1, kakashixangela, Silversun XD, Stebba stud28, Kagome Yuki Niwa, Anime hotty lover.18, vampgirliegirl (2x), Sillvog, Applejax XD, wiiTneSs, Antoinette, fallingyuki, tinabug, and HopefulPikaGirl! (= ^_^ =)
> 
> I’m glad all of you liked the turtle harem in the last installment. I decided to write another with a little twist. This is also for everyone who wants Kagome and Raph to kiss already in Just a Little Kiss. Please enjoy! X3

**Installment 11: Nightmare**

Kagome tentatively pushed the door to Donatello’s lab open and stepped inside the dark, empty room, holding her flashlight with a steady hand. Normally, she wouldn’t be so cautious about entering without Donnie’s permission—he explicitly told her she was always welcome—but, after an ongoing storm knocked the power out, she was given the duty of looking after Michelangelo while Donatello, Leonardo, and Raphael went to check on the problem. As soon as the others left, Michelangelo declared a game of ninja hide-and-seek and fled after using one of his smoke bombs.

In almost no time at all, Kagome deduced Michelangelo was hiding in one of the many places of the turtle’s lair that was off limits to him and started her search with the closest room.

“Michelangelo? Mikey, are you in here?” she called out as she stepped further inside. She frowned when he didn’t answer her.

“Mikey,” she calmly began to say, “if you’re in here and you don’t let me know before I leave, I’m going to take the last slice of your pepperoni, marshmallow, and licorice pizza and hand feed it to Raph.”

Kagome didn’t wait long before she heard a small yelp

“Come one, Mikey,” she iterated, “I know you’re here.”

“No, I’m not.”

Kagome rolled her eyes as walked right up to Donatello’s main work bench covered with his ongoing experiments contained in the various test tubes and handwritten notes. She pointed her flashlight underneath it to reveal a short green turtle crouched down with his hands held in front of his masked face.

“Found ya,” Kagome sang, smirking.

Michelangelo shook his head. “If I don’t think I’m found, then I’m not found.” He spread his fingers and peeked between the gaps, grinning.

“Did I just blow your mind?” he asked.

Exasperated, Kagome folded her arms over her chest, keeping the light shining on him. “Tell you what, you can blow my mind all you want if it means you get up and out of here before Donnie and the others get back. You know he doesn’t like you coming in here.”

Mikey snorted, still refusing to get up. He said, “But he _loves_ you in here. You hear that? Donatello _loves_ you.”

Kagome shook her head, almost letting her giggles out. Shortly after she met the turtles, Mikey had taken to saying the word “love” more frequently with an annoying inflection. After Kagome got over her embarrassment, she thought it was cut, but, despite his innocent and playful intentions, it usually made Raphael and Leonardo ready to break his neck.

“And yet you’re my favorite turtle boy,” she countered, “And, if you want to stay that way, get from under that desk.”

Michelangelo lowered his hands and grinned at her.  “So you _love_ me?”

Kagome held out her hand, hoping he’d take it.

“Of course I _love_ you,” she replied, “I _love_ all of you. Now get out of there.”

Michelangelo quickly took Kagome’s hand and pulled himself up, clipping his shell on the edge of the table. Panicked, Kagome let go of his hand and leaned forward to stabilize Donatello’s desk before his test tubes and beakers were knocked over. She gasped in alarm when one of the flasks tipped over and its contents splashed on her bare arm.

“Kagome, are you okay?” Mikey asked.

“Yeah,” she answered as she put the flask upright and grabbed a few paper towels to wipe the spilt liquid from the table. When she tried to do the same with her arm, the liquid already evaporated away completely.

“Are you sure?” he pressed, “What if it’s one of Donnie’s freaky Mutagen experiments?”

Kagome frowned. The liquid didn’t produce any immediate reaction after coming in contact with her skin, so she didn’t consider it was composed of the Kraang’s Mutagen. She and Donatello had their theories about how she’d react if she ever came in direct contact with Mutagen, but that didn’t mean she wanted to get the stuff on her.

“I don’t think so. Whatever’s in that flask is clear, and it didn’t burn me or leave a stain behind. It’s probably just alcohol,” she reasoned as she searched herself for any irregularities, “It must be. Donnie’s probably sterilizing some of his equipment. Besides, we’d be able to tell if it was Mutagen just by looking at it.”

“If you say so,” Michelangelo replied, uneasy. He quickly perked up and said, “But, if you do turn into a mutant, I’ve got some perfect names already picked out for you!”

“Really? Let’s hear ‘em.”

Before Michelangelo could say anything else, the power kicked back on evident by the sudden illumination and incessant hum of the fluorescent lights overhead and Donatello’s electronic equipment restarting. Kagome squeaked and grabbed Mikey’s arm, harshly pulling him back to the den behind her.

“Hey, not so rough!” he protested.

“Quiet!” she hissed, “If we play it cool, maybe Donnie won’t know we were in there messing with his stuff!”

“But I thought we didn’t have to worry about that stuff.”

“That isn’t what I’m worried about! If he finds out, Donnie might not _love_ me as much as you think. He is very particular about his equipment.”

When the two of them reached the couch, Kagome sat down and pulled Michelangelo with her. She eyed him warily as he settled down beside her.

“Now that I think about it, don’t say anything at all,” she told him.

“Wha—?” Michelangelo paused then grumbled when Kagome made a zipping motion across her lips. For someone who _loved_ him, she always treated him like a little kid.

“We’re back,” Raphael called out as he, Leonardo, and Donatello emerged from the tunnel and joined Kagome and Michelangelo in the living room.

“I see you got the power back on,” Kagome commented with a grin.

“Yeah, it should hold up for the rest of the night,” Leonardo said, “But the storm’s worse than we thought. You might want to stay here until morning just to be safe.”

“Sure,” Kagome replied with a nod. Truthfully, she spent so much time with the turtles it wasn’t odd for her to hang around for a few days at a time.

“Since I’m staying, popcorn and a movie?”

“Alright,” Raphael said and plopped down on the couch, propping his feet up, “Grab me a soda while you’re at it, okay princess?”

“I told you not to call me that!” she retorted, snarling when Raphael only smirked at her.

Leonardo placed a calming hand on her shoulder and slowly coaxed Kagome to her feet. “Come on, Kagome. I’ll help you.”

“Thanks, Leo,” she said as the turtle leader guided her to the kitchen. Raphael scowled as he watched them go.

“You know, if you keep messing with her, Kagome might not _love_ you anymore,” Michelangelo warned him with a cheeky grin.

“What are you talking about?” Raphael shouted, turning away from him to hide his blush, “And quit saying ‘love’ like that! It’s driving me crazy”

“But I have to!” Mikey insisted, “There’s love and then there’s _love_. Two totally different things, bro.”

“Well, you guys enjoy the movie,” Donatello stated to interrupt the argument before it could progress, “I’m going to finish my work before anything else happens.”

“Come on, D!” Mikey beseeched, “Put the Mutagen experiments on hold for a night and hang out with us.”

“I can’t do that!” Donatello asserted, his eyes wide with excitement, “This isn’t one of my usual experiments. I’m doing tests on samples I’ve obtained from other mutants to see if they can help me develop an alternative method for producing the Retro-Mutagen that will cut down on the number of Mutagen canisters I have to use to create a single vial. Kagome also gave me a few samples of her DNA to see what effect it would have.”

Through no fault of her own, the turtles managed to discover Kagome’s little secret, her inherent spiritual ability as a _miko_ and a very powerful one. She didn’t divulge the entirety of the circumstances that lead to the discovery and development of her powers, but they proved to be very helpful against the Kraang and other mutants the Mutagen produced. As a scientist, Donatello was most interested in seeing how Kagome’s singularities interacted with his experiments.

“Fascinating,” Raphael dryly remarked as he flipped through the TV channels.

“I know! So far, I have collected samples from the mutant wasps, Fishface, Rahzar, Leatherhead, Pidgeon Pete, and Spider Bytes for my experiments. I haven’t gotten far, but I was able to isolate a mutation specific Mutagen from each sample which I’m going to reverse engi—”

“Very fascinating,” Raphael repeated, his voice completely monotone.

Donatello sighed and shook his head before he retreated to his lab. He muttered under his breath, “Why do I even bother?”

When he heard the door close, Mikey worriedly looked toward the kitchen. He knew Kagome told him whatever spilt on her was nothing to worry about, but, after what Donnie said, he couldn’t help feeling a little paranoid.

_I’ve got nothing to worry about. Gome will be totally fine._

-O0o0O-

Kagome blinked in rapid secession after she placed her hand on the refrigerator handle the stumbled forward. She just experienced a very odd sensation shooting through her entire body. Leonardo was quick to notice.

“Kagome, you okay?” he asked as he approached her from behind. When her stance faltered again, he placed his hands on her shoulder to keep her steady and on her feet.

“I’m fine,” she answered though her breath was slightly labored, “I just feel a little warm is all.”

“Are you sure it’s just that?” he probed.

“Completely,” Kagome replied, turning around to smile at him.

“Don’t you believe me?”

“Yeah! Of course I do!” Leo answered, flustered.

Normally, he thought Kagome was exceptionally lovey it when she smiled and liked it when she smiled at him, but this one was very different from the others he was used to. Her pretty pink lips curled into a slow, sultry grin, a grin that had a very clear and obvious message.

_No way is she looking at me like that_ , he decided with a quick shake of his head, _It must be the light or something._

“Leonardo, you’re tense,” Kagome commented and placed her hand on his bicep before giving it a playful squeeze. She then trailed her fingers up his arm until they reached his shoulder.

“Oh! I’m fine. Perfectly fine,” he instead while Kagome leaned closer to him and placed her other arm around his neck.

“Wha—what’re you doing?” Leonardo asked, stammering. He stiffened when Kagome chuckled. Again, one of the things she did often that he adored seemed different, and it wasn’t due the lighting or wishful thinking.

“Can’t you tell?” she countered, her eyes hooded and her lips hovering just about his.

“Well, I—” Leonardo muttered, hesitantly putting his arms around Kagome’s waist when she pressed herself completely to him.

“You got it now,” Kagome whispered in approval, “Get ready for the best part.”

“What’s taking you two so long?”

At the sound of Raphael’s voice, Kagome stepped away from Leonardo and straightened her appearance while he lingered in the place she left him. For all intents and purposes, they didn’t appear overly suspicious.

“Well?” he iterated, expecting an answer.

“Sorry, Raph,” Kagome said with a playful wink, “Tell you what, I’ll hurry up and make the popcorn if you and Leo carry the drinks to the living room.”

“Whatever you say, princess,” he grumbled before he grabbed an armload of Cokes from the fridge and walked back to the den with Leonardo behind him.

“Hey, Raph, you notice anything different about Kagome just now?” he slowly inquired.

“Nope,” he answered, “Why’d you ask?”

“No reason!”

When the two of them reached the den, Leonardo wordlessly passed the soda cans he carried to Michelangelo and continued walking to the back of the lair.

“I’m going to the bathroom!” he announced, “Start the movie without me!”

Leonardo picked up the pace rushed to the bathroom without waiting for a response. Once he was inside, he turned on the faucet and began repeatedly splashing the cool water on his face as it filled the sink.

_What the hell is going on? Kagome’s never acted like that before!_

“Leonardo~!” Kagome sang as she appeared behind him, closing the door to the washroom with a nearly inaudible slam.

The turtle jumped and turned around to face the smirking raven haired girl. She giggled as he appraised her appearance and quickly approached him. Leo backed away from her until his shell collided with the edge of the sink. He then remembered the water was still running and reached behind him to clumsily shut it off before the sink overflowed.

Undaunted by Leonardo’s jumpy behavior, Kagome said, “Don’t tell me you’re in here hiding from little ol’ me.”

“Of course not!” he answered far too quickly to sound convincing.

Kagome thoughtfully hummed before she reached behind Leonardo to dip her fingers in the water filled basin behind him. After pressing herself even closer to Leo, Kagome removed her hand and impishly flicked several water drops in his face with her fingertips.

“What are you…?” he began to ask but was too flustered to continue.

“I’m just cooling you off,” she answered as she dipped her hand in the water again and repeated her actions. When she finished, Kagome brought her fingers to her lips to clean the remaining trails of water from her fingers with her tongue. Leonardo watched, transfixed. There was no doubt about it now. Sweet, innocent Kagome who always blushed and stammered due to Raphael’s not-so-sweet, not-so-innocent teasing was seducing him and doing a damn good job of it too.

“That’s why you came in here, right?” Kagome asked. She grinned when Leonardo could only dumbly nod.

“Good,” she whispered as she stood up on the tips of her toes until her parted lips were next to Leonardo’s cheek. He groaned when he felt Kagome’s tongue gently caressed her skin, lapping up the water droplets she flung onto his face.

“Now I can heat you back up,” she whispered when she finished and began kissing a trail to Leonardo’s mouth.

The turtle leader gulped when Kagome’s lips hovered over his and firmly placed his arms around her waist. He already resigned himself to the fact the new, coy and amorous Kagome was about to give him his first real kiss. His eyes became hooded and he pursed his lips together, anxiously waiting for Kagome to initiate the intimate contact.

Kagome chuckled before she finally pressed her lips to Leonardo’s. The chaste contact immediately evolved into something more passionate when one of Kagome’s unusually long and sharp canines pierced Leonardo’s lip and forced him to open his mouth. She hurriedly pushed her tiny, pink tongue into his mouth, clutching him so tightly her fingernails dug into his skin. He responded by pulling her even closer and boldly gripping her thigh in his hand and hooking her leg around his waist. He ignored the sudden heaviness in his limbs and his dizzying lightheadedness to keep his focus on every single sensation Kagome introduced him to. When her teeth punctured his tongue and he slowly began to lose consciousness, there was only one coherent thought in Leonardo’s head.

_Best night ever…_

-O0o0O-

Raphael pushed himself off the couch and headed for his bedroom, agitated. When Kagome and Leonardo failed to show back up the first time, he went to check on them. Kagome was perky and cheerful while Leonardo was rendered a flustered, bumbling idiot which was expected. Leo always acted uneasy about her due to his not-so-little crush on, but, for some reason, his instance seemed suspicious. Kagome’s sweet persona seemed false and doctored, and Leonardo’s reaction was far too exaggerated. To say the least, it was unsettling especially with the hasty exit Leonardo made. It made Raphael think there was more going on between them than it appeared, and he was more than a little jealous.

“Where are you going, Raph?” Michelangelo asked.

“To my room,” he answered without looking back, “I don’t know what Kagome and Leo are on, but I don’t care.”

He grumbled all the way down the hallway before he seamlessly opened the door, slammed it shut, and plopped down on his bed with his eyes closed.

“Took you long enough.”

Raphael cracked open an eye to see Kagome leaning against his door with her arms folded, smirking. She stood up and slowly sauntered over to him purposely making her hips sway. When she reached his bed, she sat down on the edge beside him.

“It’s rude to keep a lady waiting, ya know,” she teased.

“Didn’t get the memo that the party moved to my bedroom,” Raphael quipped.

“It’s best to keep these little _soirées_ private,” Kagome explained as she slowly reached over and placed her hand on the other side of Raphael’s body before she used it as leverage to lean closer to him.

“We don’t want any interlopers intruding on our personal affairs.”

Raphael smirked at her closeness to hide the uneasiness he felt. He wasn’t the first to admit it, but, like his other brothers, he had a thing for the foreign human girl. Anyone who could approach a group of mutants with a straight face and a friendly smile was enough to catch his notice. After that first encounter, Kagome endeared herself to him more and more without trying, but he couldn’t seem to work up the nerve to approach her for _that_ kind of relationship even when he started picking up on the not-so-subtle hints she dropped. Amazingly, Kagome was just as awkward with the opposite sex as they were—species aside.

_Guess she got tired of waiting on me to make the first move_ , he mused.

Raphael blinked when Kagome leaned forward until her forehead touched his, her tiny puffs of breath tickling his skin.

“Ignoring a girl is even ruder,” she whispered.

He gulped and said, “Sorry. Got a lot on my mind, princess.”

Instead of getting upset when Raphael used the nickname she hated, Kagome only pouted. “Well, that just won’t do.”

With slow and deliberate movements, she lifted her leg and straddled Raphael’s waist with a hand on either side of his head. Once she was in the position she desired, she sat up, running her hands over Raphael’s chest as she arched her back with her skirt bunched up over her thighs.

“I want your complete and undivided attention,” she told him, her tone authoritative and oddly alluring, “You got that?”

“Sure,” he couldn’t help but reply.

“Good,” she cooed, dragging her fingers up and down the length of his chest. He groaned at the sensation she created but absently noted the tips of her nails felt longer and sharper than he remembered.

“Kagome, what are you doing?” he asked when she lowered her head to his neck.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she countered, giggling, “I never took you to be the innocent one, Raphael.”

Raphael shivered when she licked and nipped a trail to his lips and froze when he felt her warm breath mingling with his. His anticipation was nearly tangible as he wanted for her to kiss him fully.

“Open your mouth,” she whispered against him with a smirk.

Raphael visibly shuddered before he slowly did as he was told and opened his mouth as slightly as he could. Still, Kagome purred in satisfaction before doing the same and commencing the long awaited, feverish contact of their lips, tongues, and teeth.

Having never kissed a girl—or anything else—Raphael was more than content to let Kagome take the lead and eagerly demonstrate each move and curl of her lips and tongue. She seductively stroked and caressed whatever she could reach inside his mouth, letting pleasurable mews escape whenever he reciprocated in kind. One hand continued to traces the grooves and patterns of his shell will the other tenderly held Raphael’s cheek. He, though completely caught up in their passionate encounter, was only bold enough to keep his arms clamped tightly around her waist.

“Ouch!” Raphael cried out as he wretched his mouth away from Kagome’s with a quick jerk.

She huffed, displeased. “What’s wrong?”

“You bit me!”

Kagome chuckled and opened her mouth so Raphael could watch her tongue sweep over her teeth. Two pearly white fangs gleaned in the dim lighting of his room.

“Come on, Raph. Don’t tell me you don’t like it when I play rough.”

“Your teeth…What the hell?” he implored, his voice slurred. For some reason, it was getting harder for him to speak clearly.

“It’s just a little physical improvement I’ve experienced,” she explained, purposely being vague, “It was odd at first, but I’m beginning to like the new me. Don’t you?”

When Raphael opened his mouth to speak again, he found that he couldn’t say a word.

_What the hell? I’m paralyzed_ , he realized, his eyes wide.

“Don’t panic, Raph,” Kagome said, but her attempts to soothe him fell on deaf ears, “I know you’re too much of the dominant, alpha male type to let me take the lead completely, so I enacted a little contingency plan to let me have my wicked way with you. Your heart and lungs and other important organs can still function on their own so you don’t have to worry about dying on my watch, okay?”

Kagome smirked and, with nimble fingers, pulled off her fitted V-neck shirt leaving her hair suggestively tousled and her upper body clad in only a red satin bra with lacy black trim. Raphael would have gulped if he could will his throat to contract.

“At least, not until I’ve had my fun.”

-O0o0O-

“Mikey!”

Instantly jolted awake, Michelangelo fell off the couch and onto the floor. As he rubbed the back of his injured head, he looked up to see Donatello standing over him. The lair was dork and the other turtles and their guests were nowhere to be seen.

“What up, D?” he asked.

“The power went out again,” he briefly explained, “Have you seen Leo, Raph, or Kagome? I can’t find them anywhere.”

“Huh?” Mikey uttered. His mind was still jumbled after being forcibly awoken. Donatello rolled his eyes and reached down to pull Mikey up.

“Just come on!” he said, “We’ll worry about them once we get the lights back on.”

Mikey nodded as he followed Donnie out of the lair and into the nearest sewer tunnel with only a flashlight to light their path. He was more than a little unease.

_Okay, why do I feel like we’re in the last few panels of a horror comic?_ he mused.

Michelangelo might not have been the smartest turtle amongst his brothers, but he could tell when something was wrong. Even though he couldn’t pinpoint why, he had a feeling it had to do with what happened when he and Kagome were in Donatello’s lab earlier. She insisted she was okay, but he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Hey, Donnie?” he began to explain, “About those Mutagen experiments or whatever you were working on, what would happen if, totally and completely by accident, someone— let’s just say, Kagome—got some of your experiment on her?”

Michelangelo squeaked when Donatello came to a sudden stop ahead of him and turned around.

“Michelangelo, what exactly are you trying to tell me?” he asked. Mikey winced. He knew exactly what that tone meant; Donnie was not going to be happy with him.

Before Michelangelo could say anything more, a sticky white substance was propelled from the end of the tunnel and landed on Donatello’s mouth. Four additional shots of the same substance plastered his hands and feet to the wall of the sewer tunnel before he or Mikey could react.

“Donnie!” Michelangelo cried out when he overcame his shock. He reached out to help him but stopped with his hand in midair when he heard an eerily familiar feminine chuckle with sinister overtones from down the tunnel.

“Now, now, don’t touch, Mikey,” Kagome admonished as she strutted down the tunnel.

Michelangelo watched her advance and shrieked. Sometime after he last saw her with Leonardo, Kagome shed her clothes and shoes until she was left in her brilliant red bra and torn black skirt. Her scantily clad figure alone was enough to shock him, but there was much, much more wrong with Kagome’s appearance.

Her shapely breasts were emphasized by her pale arms folded under her ample chest with her digits tipped with thick solid black nails several inches in length. Those bright blue eyes full of kindness and laughter were replaced with narrow orbs of devilish red with a second set of identical almond shaped optics offset from them. Directly above those four menacing eyes was a mark shaped like an intricate red hourglass in the center of her forehead. Large fangs hung over her plump red lips twisted in a manic grin. What was the most shocking about the petite female was the three paws of delicate and slender arachnid limbs stemming from the space between her shoulder blades that curled around her.

_Spider Bytez_ , Mikey thought, _Definitely Spider Bytez._

“Come on, Mikey. Don’t look so frightened,” she drawled as she continued her approach, “You know I _love_ you. I _love_ all of you.”

Right on cue, Leonardo and Raphael appeared at Kagome’s side with blank, completely black eyes and matching hourglass marks on their faces.

Mikey yelped when Kagome suddenly disappeared from his sight only to reappear directly in front of him much closer than he would have liked. With two quick steps forward, she backed him against the wall and pierced through the concrete with her newly acquired spider limbs. She reached out and used her humanoid limbs to tenderly stroke his face careful not to cut him with her nails.

“You relax, Mikey. I’m not going to hurt you,” she purred, “If it’ll make you feel better, why don’t you run those post-mutation names you picked out by me? And don’t tell me one of them is ‘Black Widow’, or I might get…upset.”

“Aaaiiee-aaahhhhh!”

-O0o0O-

“Mikey!”

With a shout, Michelangelo was jolted up, falling off the couch and onto his shelled bottom.

“Bout time you got up!” Kagome said as she leaned over him, smiling. Michelangelo panicked and scurried away from her still on his back.

“Stay back!” he cried, “I won’t be your brainwashed turtle love slave even if I do still _love_ you!”

“Mikey, what are you taking about?” Kagome asked as she slid off the couch and knelt down beside him.

“Huh?” he uttered as he slowly looked around. The power was out like he remembered and his brothers were gone, but Kagome was completely mutation free.

_Two arms, two legs, two blue eyes, fully clothed, totally not crazy looking…_ he mentally assessed as he looked her over, _She’s completely normal!_

Kagome giggled at his confused look and said, “We were all watching a movie, and you fell asleep during it. Then the storm knocked the power out. I’m guessing you were having some dream.”

“So it was all a dream. What a relief!” Mikey exclaimed with a sigh, “But where’d my bros go?”

“Donatello took Raphael and Leonardo with him to see if they can get the power back on. Since you were still sleeping, I volunteered to stay behind to watch you in case you woke,” Kagome explained, “So what exactly did you dream about if you don’t mind my asking?”

Michelangelo sheepishly answered, “Well, long story short, you ended up turning into an evil mutant spider chick.”

“That turned you guys into my brainwashed turtle love slaves?” Kagome inferred with a giggle.

“Yeah, but the worst part is I woke up before I gave you your new name!”

“Really? Let’s hear it then!”

Michelangelo hummed, thoughtful. He agreed that ‘Black Widow’ was far too obvious for an evil mutant spider chick. Even if the Kagome from his dreams was totally destined for a life of super villainy, she still deserved an awesome name.

“Well, it looked like you were super into red, so I was thinking ‘Red Spider’,” he said. Then he shook his when he thought of a better title.

“No! ‘Crimson Spider’! Wait, I got it now! Raph and Leo were totally under your control like your own programmed puppet subject guys. You’re the ‘Crimson Queen’. It’s the perfect for you!”

“You think so, eh?”

Soon after Kagome spoke, Michelangelo was thrown back to the ground then constricted with a long, thick leathery tail. She leaned over him with sharply clawed hands, a twisted open smile showcasing her mouth full of sharply pointed teeth, and large, luminous yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

“I think ‘Queen Croc’ sounds so much better. Don’t you?”

Mikey grimaced as he felt her tail tighten around him.

“Help me…”

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That’s a wrap! I can’t decide which Mutant!Kagome I like more: Spider Bytez or Leatherhead. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it. For all of you who keep up with Just a Little Kiss, it will be updated within the next few days.
> 
> Until next time, TCB! XD
> 
> (edited 08.10.2015)


	12. Double Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – Hello, all! (= ^ _ ^ =)
> 
> Words to Ponder:
> 
> Thank you for reviewing on FF .net: redangel2463, kakashixangela, Hanyouprincess3, anon93, Sillvog, Anime hotty lover.18, DeborahBee, Stebba stud28, Silversun XD, vampgirliegirl, fallingyuki, Sweetly Staring, HalfBlackWolfDemon, cloudless midnight, and Deadpool-girl (2x)! X3
> 
> Thank you for commenting on AO3 .org: Greyscales! Thank you for all of the kudos and bookmarks as well! X3
> 
> This installment is a sequel to Installment 10: Puberty with more Turtle Harem goodness for your reading pleasure! More updates are to come, and please leave me a review or private message with any concerns or comments about this and other stories of mine (getting back into regular updating is tougher than I thought). Until then, enjoy! XD

**Installment 12: Double Date**

Kagome softly hummed as she flipped to another page in her manga, enjoying as close as what she can get to solitude for the time being. She reclined against Michelangelo’s plastron as the two of them comfortably lounged in the hammock strung up in the living room of the Turtle’s lair. Michelangelo entertained himself while Kagome read by holding her around her middle with his face nuzzled against the back of her neck, perfectly content to remain where he was.

Fortunately for the turtle mutant, Kagome didn’t mind the closeness now that she understood the reasoning behind it. The teenaged terrapins were experiencing their first breeding season, and, for whatever reason, they decided to focus their amorous attentions on her. Much to her surprise, they showed absolutely no signs of changing their interest even when April appeared during one of her routine visits. In fact, if Kagome didn’t bring it up, she was certain the redhead would not have noticed the Turtles were acting differently. It struck her as odd, but Kagome ultimately decided she wouldn’t think about it too much and chalk it up to hormones. Besides, although she would never admit it aloud, a part of her really liked the attention the showered her with. Having a cuddly turtle by her side from most of the day was no great inconvenience.

Kagome’s reading briefly halted when she felt Michelangelo abruptly shift behind her. She grinned and continued reading, assuming the turtle was trying to find a more comfortable position in the hammock. When compared to his three older brothers, Mikey always found a way to stay by her side and required more attention. She still didn’t know if this was a good or bad thing.

“Go-chan,” he whined, “I’m sleepy.”

Kagome playfully shook her head and cheekily suggested, “Then sleep.”

“Don’t wanna!” Michelangelo cried as he pulled her closer, burying his face into Kagome’s back, “Raph and Leo will take you from me.”

“Oh good grief,” Kagome muttered skeptically, “I highly doubt that will happen.”

“It absolutely can happen!” the terrapin protested, “Those two teamed up against me! They’re just waiting for the right moment to catch me off guard and strike.”

Kagome snorted, still in complete disbelief. There was no way the two elder turtles would work together even if it was to compete against Michelangelo.

“Sorry, Mikey, but I’m not buying it.”

“Fine! Then can we at least go to my room?” Michelangelo asked, “I promise I really cleaned it this time! Pretty, pretty please!”

“Okay,” Kagome relented without much prodding, “but, if I see just one leftover pizza box or pair of undies on the floor, I’m out.”

Michelangelo grinned excitedly before he swung himself and Kagome out of the hammock. Kagome yelped as Mikey caught her before she fell onto the floor and trotted to his bedroom, linking her arms behind his neck to stabilize herself. When they reached his bedroom, Mikey kicked the door open and stepped toward his bed to set Kagome down. After falling onto the mattress with a small squeak, Kagome looked around and noted Michelangelo’s room was completely void of its usual clutter like he said. However, she suspected most of it was pushed under the bed.

Michelangelo hurriedly limbed into bed next to Kagome then pulled her close to his chest.

“G’night, Go-chan,” he whispered into Kagome’s hair.

“Night, Mikey,” she replied as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep with her mutant bedmate.

-O0o0O-

Kagome was startled awake when she heard a particularly loud snore right next to her car. Within several seconds, her sleep induced haze cleared, and she quickly realized where she was and why she couldn’t distance herself from the constant noise.

_Well, there’s no going back to sleep now_ , she decided then slowly slid from Mikey’s tight grip. Once she was free, Kagome pulled the covers up to the turtle’s chin and kissed his forehead before she left. Michelangelo was unlikely to wake up anytime soon, so she didn’t put any extra effort into sneaking out quietly. Still, when she reached the door, Kagome carefully eased it open then closed it just as softly. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Leonardo and Raphael leaning against the opposite wall.

“Took you long enough, princess,” Raphael quipped with a smirk.

Kagome huffed and folded her arms over her chest and became even more agitated when Raph’s devious grin widened. He knew how much she hated that nickname and never failed to use that fact to get under her skin. What’s worse, Leonardo sported a similar, amused look

“Didn’t know you were waiting,” she hotly remarked and turned around to walk away from the two turtles. Raphael moved quickly to block her path and scoop her up, slinging her over his shoulder with ease.

“What the hell are you doing?” Kagome shrieked, flailing her arms and legs to free herself from his hold.

“Language, princess,” Raphael remarked, “You took so long that we have to make up for lost time. Just enjoy the ride.”

“The ride to where exactly?” she inquired.

“Relax,” Leonardo said, walking behind Raphael to playfully ruffle Kagome’s hair, “We have something we wanna show you.”

“And that would be?” Kagome continued to press.

“You just have to wait and see,” Leonardo insisted, “I promise it’ll all be worth it.”

Kagome snorted and continued to struggle. “Then put me down. I can walk there on my own!”

She squeaked when Raphael swatted her wriggling backside.

“You better quit squirming like that, princess, or I might just learn to like it,” he warned.

Kagome blushed and ducked her head to hide her face, embarrassed by both Raphael’s suggestive tone and the hand gripping her thigh as it slowly traveled toward her bottom. By now, the trio made it out of the sewers to the surface with Leonardo taking the lead as Raphael trailed close behind with Kagome as his precious cargo.

“I told you not to call me ‘princess’ anymore!” the _miko_ hissed, “And get your hand off my ass!”

“Raphael!” Leonardo called out over his shoulder, “We still have a long way to go, so stop teasing her.”

“I’m just trying to have a little fun,” he replied, “Lighten up Leo.”

“Well, I’m _not_ having fun!” Kagome interjected, “Can you at least carry me another way? Your shell is digging into my stomach.” She paused as a conniving grin stretched across her face. Raphael wasn’t the only one who knew how to push someone’s buttons.

“Or, better yet, why don’t you hand me off to Leonardo instead? I prefer it when he carries me.”

Raphael snorted. “And why is that?”

“For starters, I know _he_ doesn’t try to feel me up every chance he gets.”

“Oh really?” Raphael countered as he quickly stopped and allowed Kagome to slide down his front before he picked her up again in princess hold.

“That’s because, while I’m an ass man, _he’d_ rather drool over your cleavage,” he informed her, delighting when she began to blush and stutter. He gave Kagome a quick squeeze, making sure his gaze was obviously directed at her chest.

“Then again, I can see why he enjoys the view.”

“Enough, Raph!” Leonardo yelled, “Stay focused!” During the brief moment he turned to speak, Kagome was sure a guilty hint of red highlighted his cheeks.

Kagome sighed and got as comfortable as she could while leaning against Raphael’s plastron. As the trio continued traveling, it began to drizzle and the temperature started to drop. Kagome shivered, realizing her V-neck top and dark denim skinny jeans were not enough to fend off the cold. Raphael immediately noticed and shifted her in his grip in an effort to shield her from the cold.

“We’re almost there,” he whispered. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes, idly tracing the grooves of his shell.

Just as Raphael said, it wasn’t much longer before both turtles came to a stop.

“Kagome,” Leonardo softly called out to her, “We’re here.”

The _miko_ lazily opened her eyes as Raphael carefully placed her on her feet. Leonardo then took Kagome’s hand and led her forward. It didn’t take long to realize where they brought her.

“Why are we at a pier?” she asked and shivered again. The night air felt cooler as they stood so close the water.

The worn wooden path they walked on creaked loudly with each step they took. On their right was a dirt and gravel boat launch in much worse condition than pier, and a long line of unkempt brush was located on the left. This clearly was an obscure and remote location, more or less a place that guaranteed privacy.

Leonardo turned to her and grinned. “You’ll see.”

Kagome huffed and continued walking with Leonardo and Raphael until they reached the edge of the pier, and Leonardo released her hand.

“Wait right here,” he instructed, “We’ll jump down first then you go after us.”

“So we’re going for a swim?” Kagome guessed, confused, “I’m not exactly dressed for that, ya know.”

“It’ll be fine, princess,” Raphael insisted, “We have a boat. Don’t you trust us?”

“Of course I do,” Kagome replied, “But are you absolutely sure it’s safe?”

“Absolutely,” Leonardo remarked, “We’ll jump first then stabilize the boat before you jump, and I’ll catch you. I promise I won’t let you fall.”

“Alright,” Kagome answered, still understandably wary. She waited where she stood with her arms folder over her chest and watched Raphael and Leonardo jump off the dock without produce a large splash of water from the river. After about two minutes, Raphael called out to Kagome from below.

“Hey, princess, we’re ready for you!”

Kagome approached the edge of the pier and looked down to see Raphael seated at the stern of a canoe with two oars in hand. Leonardo was standing in the middle of the vessel, holding out his arms in front of him to catch her.

“Come on,” he said encouragingly, “I’ve got you.”

Without any further provocation, Kagome jumped off the dock, rocking the boat as Leonardo caught her. Once the canoe was stabilized, he set her down so she could sit in the middle of the canoe. He then took the remaining seat at the bow and grabbed a second set of oars before he and Raphael began to row away from the pier. As the slowly began to move away from the dock, Kagome clutched the edge of the canoe as she leaned over and peered out into their darkened surroundings. She attempted to spot any landmarks or features in the distance that could help her determine exactly where the Turtles were taking her, but, although the full moon lit up the night sky overhead, she couldn’t see a thing.

“Are you guys completely sure it’s okay for us to be out here so late?” she repeated.

Raphael huffed, indignant. “How many times do I gotta tell you to trust us? It’s beginning to get a little insulting.”

“Sorry,” she replied, wearing a sheepish grin, “but I can’t help it. It is pretty late, and I’m not as good a swimmer as you guys especially after dark.”

“Seriously, princess? The safest place to be on the water is with a turtle,” he quipped. Then his tone became more sincere before he spoke to her again. “You know I would never let anything happen to you.”

Raphael shrugged and casually added, “Can’t vouch for Leo though.”

“Raph!” Leonardo shouted in protest.  


Kagome laughed softly to herself and immediately felt much better. As goofy as the two turtles could be, she knew they would protect her and trusted her life in their hands.

_Still, a life jacket would make me feel a hell of a lot better!_

After rowing for about ten to fifteen minutes, Leonardo announced they arrived at their destination, a small, narrow island that appeared to be completely uninhabited. Both turtles hopped out of the boat and pulled it onto a sandy shore with Kagome still seated inside until they were sure it wouldn’t be pulled back into the water. When they successfully beached it, Leonardo held out his hand to Kagome. She took it, awkwardly lacing her five slender digits with his three larger ones, and let him help her out of the boat and stand on the sandy beach. He then let go of her hand and jogged further inland, telling Raphael and Kagome to wait on the shore. Already anticipating that he wouldn’t give her a meaningful answer, Kagome didn’t ask Raphael why his brother left and simply waited for him to return.

Several minutes after Leonardo left, Raphael stood in front of Kagome and held out his hand as he said while wearing a smirk, “Ready, princess?”

Kagome rolled her eyes but took Raphael’s hand and walked with him through the sandy terrain densely covered in dry grass and brittle bushes. The duo continued walking until they reached a small, enclosed area where Leonardo stood expecting their arrival. Kagome blinked, puzzled at what she saw arranged in the clearing: a quilt spread out on the ground, a small fire pit encircled with large flat stones, a small cooler, and a metal bucket.

“What is all this?” she asked

Leonardo smiled as Raphael gently coaxed Kagome into the clearing with his hands placed on her shoulders until she stood between the two brothers on top of the blanket.

“You told us before how much you miss seeing the stars from your family’s shrine in Tokyo, so we brought you to this place,” he explained.

Kagome immediately looked up, marveling at the night sky without the excess light pollution of the city. She was so focused on analyzing her surroundings during the boat ride earlier that she didn’t notice it before now. It wasn’t as clear as the view she was accustomed to in Japan—both in the past and the present—but she still looked on with silent admiration.

“Granted, you can’t see a lot of it them out here,” Leonardo continued to speak, breaking Kagome from her reverie, “but you can see the moon. That’s better than nothing, right?”

“It’s perfect,” Kagome exclaimed in an awed whisper. She lowered her gaze and wrapped her arms around Leonardo’s neck. She held him tight and pressed a tender kiss to his beak.

“Thank you, Leonardo,” she said softly, “Thank you.”

“No problem, Kagome,” he whispered in return.

“Hey!” Raphael yelled behind them, “He’s not the only one who made this happen, ya know!”

Kagome giggled as she separated from Leo and turned around to Raphael. She embraced him and pecked him on the cheek much to his displeasure.

“Thank you too, Raph,” she said.

Raphael grinned before he placed his hand on Kagome’s bottom and pulled her close to pick her up.

“Anything for you princess,” he said, giving her posterior a squeeze.

“Why you—! Let go of me, you pervert!” she demanded, her face burning crimson with embarrassment.

Raphael chuckled and sat down on the blanket, bringing Kagome with him to sit in his lap despite her protests.

“No, I don’t think I will,” he retorted, “Maybe, if you give me a real kiss, I’ll think about it.”

Kagome huffed and tried to turn away only to find that Leonardo joined them on the blanket, and she was sandwiched between the two turtle brothers.

“Raph does have a point,” Leonardo remarked, “You should give him more credit. This was partly his idea.”

Kagome snorted and said in reference to the compromising position she was in, “Maybe _this_ part was.”

She squeaked when she felt a three-fingered hand on her thigh that definitely did _not_ belong to Raphael.

“Not just me, princess,” Raphael quipped as he winked at Leonardo over Kagome’s shoulder, and he chuckled in return.

Kagome playfully shook her head and relaxed, focusing on the closeness she now shared with the two brothers and the secluded place they showed her. Eventually, one of the two mutant turtles moved away and retrieved the cooler. Inside were a few bottles of Coke and a cold—but still very delicious—pizza. After they ate, the trio ended up lying side-by-side on their backs covered by another blanket as they watched the sky overhead with the dimming fire in the background.

“Hey, Kagome?” Raphael asked.

The human girl hummed in response and shifted her gaze to him.

“Why did you decide to come to New York?”

Kagome stiffened instantly, her mind instantly going blank. Raphael, Leonardo, and the others only knew she moved to the United States to attend high school with a foreign exchange program before the Kraang became interested in her, but she had no family, no friends, and no other ties to the city. Her host family was quick to wash their hands of her and accept whatever excuse she made to drop out of the program and, unbeknownst to them, go into hiding. The reason she actually moved so far away from home was something she avoided discussing with the turtles.

“Raph!” Leonardo scolded, before raising himself up on his elbows to look at Kagome reassuringly. “It’s alright. You don’t need to answer that.”

“No,” Kagome quickly said, “it’s not that I don’t want to tell you. It’s just something I’m not ready to talk about. Sorry.”

Raphael, visibly disturbed by Kagome’s reaction, raised himself up like Leonardo, reached out, and cupped her cheek. “Don’t worry about it. If ever you get ready to talk, we’ll be here for you.”

“He’s right,” Leonardo added, placing his arm lower on Kagome’s hip, “You have to know that we trust you just like you can trust us.”

Kagome nodded and leaned closer to Raphael, dropping her hooded gaze to his mouth. Behind her, Leonardo scooted closer to her, so close that she could feel his hot breath tickle her neck. For the first time, Kagome’s body began to tremble, and it wasn’t due to the cold.

“I know,” she whispered.

Then, all of a sudden, before what was undoubtedly inevitable could occur, both Leonardo and Raphael became rigid and simultaneously started to pull away from her.

“What’s wrong?” Kagome asked, fearing that she somehow made an unknown mistake.

“I think I hear something,” Leonardo stated then immediately went silent again. He cringed when the muffled sounds he and Raphael heard grew loud enough for Kagome to also hear, and there were faint beams of light coming from the direction of the shore.

“Shit!” Leonardo hissed, startling Kagome with his uncharacteristically vulgar word choice, “We gotta go.”

He, Raphael, and Kagome were hurriedly on their feet and began moving in the opposite direction, only pausing to dowse the smoldering embers that remained from the fire and leaving everything else behind.

“What’s going on?” Kagome implored.

“The cops are here,” Raphael quickly explained.

“What!?” Kagome yelped.

“Keep your voice down or we’ll get caught!” he hushed her.

“Why are the police here?” she asked in a lower, but still frightened, voice.

“Well, this island is some kind of animal sanctuary for birds, so we’re technically trespassing on government property,” Leonardo explained, panicked.

“Are you serious?” Kagome quietly shrieked. Ahead of her, she could see they were closing in on the other side of the island. Unlike the sandy beach they landed on, the shore ended abruptly at a small, sharp cliff lined by jagged rocks.

“What the hell are we gonna do? The boat is on the other side.”

“Don’t worry! We have a plan to get out of here before they find us. Just be ready to hold your breath!”

-O0o0O-

Donatello frowned when he saw Kagome violently sneeze, nearly spitting out the thermometer in he placed in her mouth.

“Sorry, Donnie,” she apologized in a nasally voice.

“Don’t worry about it, K,” he gently told her, wearing a kind smile as he removed the thermometer from her lips, “It’s not your fault you got sick.” He then turned and glared at Leonardo and Raphael over his shoulder.

“ _They_ were the ones who thought it was a good idea to bring you out in the cold in the middle of the night for a dunk in the Hudson River and brought you home completely soaked.”

“We didn’t do it on purpose!” Raphael countered, “Besides, don’t you always tell us getting wet doesn’t make us sick?”

Donatello snorted. “Yes, that is true, but, one, prolonged exposure to the elements in that condition will weaken your immune system and make you more susceptible to contracting an infection from all of the pathogens you’re exposed to, and, two, we are turtles!”

“Please don’t fight,” Kagome meekly requested from her place in bed, “All of this shouting is giving me a headache.”

Donatello quickly dropped the argument and returned to Kagome’s side.

“Sorry, K,” he said, smoothing a cold compress over her forehead, “Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine for now,” she answered with a weak smile, “I just want to take a nap and get some rest.”

“Okay. Try to go to sleep and I’ll be back in a minute to check on you,” Donatello replied. He bent over to kiss Kagome on the forehead before he stood and left his room with Raphael and Leonardo behind him, softly closing the door once they were all in the hall.

“Way to go, guy,” Donnie said with a pointed smirk, “Great teamwork.”

“Shut up!” Leonardo snapped, “We made more progress than you ever will!”

“Really? That must be why Kagome’s sleeping in my bed while you two are getting the cold shoulder,” he remarked, smug.

Raphael growled, “Not for long, poindexter.”

He pushed passed Donatello and tried to open the door to his bedroom only to find it was locked.

“Damn it, Donnie!” he explained, still pulling on the knob, “Open the door!”

“What are you talking about?” Donatello said and stepped forward to turn the knob, “I didn’t loc—” He stopped speaking when the door didn’t open.

“What in the—? I swear I didn’t lock it,” he muttered to himself.

“Then why the hell is it locked?” Raphael asked, obviously not believing him.

“I swear I didn’t!”

“Wait a minute! Did anyone see Mikey?” Leonardo interjected, and all three turtles came to the same conclusion.

“Mikey!”

The youngest turtle grinned on the other side of the door before he approached Donatello’s bed ready to crawl in next to his one and only naptime buddy who was already in a deep sleep despite the commotion outside. He knew they would to take her from him but knew wouldn’t last long.

“Revenge is sweet.”

-O0o0O-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> punkish_furball – That’s a wrap! Of course, Mikey managed to come back on top in the end. Once again, any feedback (positive, negative, inquisitive, informative, or otherwise) will be appreciated. Also, all my InuYasha/TMNT fans, check out my latest update to Perfect Blue, another such crossover with yandere themes. Until next time, TCB! XD


End file.
